Attack On Zombies
by TheFearlessSong
Summary: A readerfic! Choose who you survive with in this horror/romance, alternate universe spin on Attack on Titan! Choose between Levi, Eren, or Jean!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

_S'up, guys. Before you read this, I'd like you to know that: A.) The first chapter is ridiculously long but sets up the story. B.) It is a Choose-Your-Date, so it will be read a little differently. (See **NOTE **below.) C.) It is a READER FANFICTION. You're the main character! The personality I wrote in is kind, someone sarcastic, and not super pathetic because that's just annoying. Have fun!_

_Oh and also, this is on my DeviantART page, AttackonAmber, so it isn't ART THEFT if you see it and worry._

* * *

Your eyes grew weary every minute the teacher droned on. History was never a boring class before your senior year. Unfortunately, now you had Government and Economics, and your teacher had a voice similar to a robot's – slow, without any change in pitch. All you could think about was how awful the middle-part in his hair looked.

Looking around, the only person who appeared to be taking notes was the student body president, who resided in the back of the room, permeating dullness and a nice smelling cologne. You had never spoken, but he somehow terrified you, with that bored expression and cold stare.

You did have a few friends in this class, so you turned your attention to them, tucking some of your long, (h/c) hair behind your ear to free your peripheral vision. In the far right of the room sat Marco and Jean. Marco had on a guise of trying to pay attention, but Jean wasn't even trying. His head was nestled into the paid sleeves of his shirt, facing his desk in obvious slumber.

To the far left of the room sat Eren and his group, which consisted of largely Mikasa and Armin, who were paying close attention to the lecture, but they had cleared-off desks. Eren, on the other hand, appeared to be in a daydream of sorts.

The rest of your class was either drooling, or entirely spaced out. Let's face it – Farmer's Unions were not an interesting topic. Two kids were passing notes back and forth, blushing as they received each one.

_Lovebirds, _you thought, rolling your eyes and looking back at the clock above the whiteboard. _Come on, only ten more minutes!_

Your eyes were becoming droopy until suddenly, the teacher placed his hand on your desk. The whole class (except for the sleeping Jean) now stared at you, indicating that the teacher had asked a question. Your face flushed, and your mind desperately searched for something to say. Swallowing, you spat out:

"Um...uh...corn?"

A few students chuckled, and the teacher shook his head. "That was not the name of any political leader, ever, (name). It was, however, the name of a terrible band. Nonetheless, Korn did not exist during the eighteen hundreds."

Armin raised his hand to properly answer, but the teacher froze, staring at Thomas's desk. You looked at the boy, who sat next to you. He looked visibly ill.

"Thomas, do you need to see the nurse?" the teacher asked, showing little concern through his monotony. Thomas weakly nodded. The teacher then returned to you. "Since you're not paying attention regardless, please accompany him to the nurse."

Sighing – because lunch was oh-so-close and you'd be losing your shot at being in the lunch line – you agreed and walked Thomas to the door. Marco stood and opened the door for the two of you, smiling warmly at Thomas. As you entered the doorway, he whispered, "I hope you feel better, Tom."

Marco had always been a gentleman. His best friend was Jean, who he grew up with. In the third or fourth grade, Jean had forgotten his homework, and began to cry. Marco, being a sweetheart, allowed him to copy it. Unfortunately, that became a trend, and all the way through seventh grade, Jean copied him. Eventually, Marco sat down and told him he'd help him study and actually do his homework, but he would no longer allow him to copy. The two began going to each others' houses every day, until their friendship became unbreakable.

You looked back and saw Jean looking up, making eye contact with you from behind Marco. You mouthed 'see you at lunch', and put the blonde's arm around you.

"I can handle it," Thomas mumbled. But you knew dizziness when you saw it. You shook your head and resumed in your support. The door closed behind you. Thomas grinned. "I guess you could say I'm _sick_ of Farmer's Unions."

"You clever bastard."

The two of you didn't make it far when he started coughing hysterically. Your face became very worried, and you sat your friend by the wall so that he could have a break.

"Christ, Thomas, when did you start feeling like this?" you asked, feeling the cold sweat on his forehead. He shrugged.

"I woke up sick. I had to come because my family can't afford another doctor visit-" he paused to cough, and this time, blood came out. You were horrified, and backed away. He resumed. "We have shit-tastic insurance."

"Help!" you yelled, trying to get a teacher. "Sorry, Thomas, but you need more than me to help you walk. I can't handle all of your weight."

He shrugged again. "I'm sleepy; can't I just stay here?"

His hand lazily reached for yours. You frowned.

"You might be contagious, so I can't hold your hand," you whispered. "I'll stay right here, though."

"I think I'm dying."

"Stop," you said sternly. "A teacher is approaching. I'll run to get the nurse while they're here."

When the teacher finally arrived, she looked terrified. You left the two together while you ran to the nurse, promising Thomas you'd be right back.

"Hey!" you shouted upon entering the Nurse's Office. "There's a boy coughing up blood in the hall. He has cold sweat on his forehead and is too dizzy to walk in here without support."

The nurse stared at you for a moment, grimacing, as if to say, 'Oh, great, another one.' Slowly, she stood up, and walked past you.

"Alright, bring me to him..."

The two of you made your way to the other hallway when the bell for lunch rang. The nurse grabbed your shoulders.

"Go to lunch."

"B-but what about Thomas?"

"Go, now."

She suddenly seemed to actually care about her job as she ran to him. His eyes looked up at you, and his lips formed the words "don't go". Feeling depressed, you returned to your class, grabbed your bag, and made your way to lunch.

* * *

"Hey, you look horrible."

Your eyes were glued to your tray. All you could think about was how mad Thomas would be that you left him.

"(Name), what happened?" asked Sasha, a close friend of yours for years now. She, too, could hardly veer sights from your tray, but for an entirely different reason. You slid it to her, having lost your appetite.

"Thomas passed out in the middle of the hall. He was coughing up blood and everything."

Connie, who often sat next to Sasha, grimaced. "Maybe he's dying. Oh, maybe, he's turning into a-"

"Don't say it," Sasha interrupted.

"Zombie~"

Sasha smacked the back of his head firmly. "Would you stop that, Connie?" You were now worried, having never seen her so serious. Her eyebrows were furrowed. Was she standing up for Thomas? "Everyone knows zombies are already dead first. Until one of them bites someone else, the only zombies are the ones who rose from the ground. You can't just suddenly become a zombie because you have tuberculosis or some crap."

"In what universe?! Patient Zero, aka the first zombie, is the result of chemical poisoning. Thomas probably had a burger with some bad chemicals in it!"

"Stow it, both of you."

The three of you looked up to see Ymir and Christa at the foot of your table. The two of them rarely sat inside, so it was strange to see them here. The tall, tanned brunette looked as pissed off as usual. You gulped.

"What's wrong?" Sasha asked.

"Both of you," Ymir replied. "Zombies...are the result of Haitian "Zombie Powder". That's the only way it could happen outside of some poorly written gore flick."

"That's not even the same kind of zombie!" Connie argued, somehow getting very heated over the topic. You looked around the cafeteria, making eye contact with Eren. He was approaching you. Noticing this, you turned to face him.

"Hey, (name.) Marco said to tell you that he Jean went back to class to write down the homework assignment. You okay?"

Your eyes looked down. "I'm alright; I kind of wish I didn't have to help Thomas."

You re-explained that Thomas was coughing up blood, and listed a few more symptoms. Eren looked sympathetic.

"I'm sorry... He looked pretty bad. Must have been, if it prevented you from being scolded by our teacher after your episode."

"Hey," you reputed. "If you were called on, you wouldn't have heard his question either. I saw you, you were off in some little dream world."

He smiled. "But I have good luck, so I wasn't called on."

"My luck is Hell..."

The two of you stared at each other in silence for a while. It had been a while since the two of you had spoken. When you were in middle school, you were inseparable. However, upon entering high school, Eren became very awkward. He spoke less, and always seemed to be somewhere else. He often claimed that high school was a waste of time, and was dying to grow up and be able to just make something of himself. His pessimism got obnoxious after a while, and you slowly parted ways until, by Sophomore year, you no longer even said hello in the halls.

"Well," he said, breaking the silence. You cleared your throat. "I hope you study. There is a test tomorrow."

With that, Eren left you alone. You sighed, feeling the awkwardness leave you in one long exhalation. That was a friendship you actually missed, even if you were too stubborn to admit it.

Finally, you saw Jean and Marco enter the cafeteria.

"Hey!" You smiled as Marco approached. Beside Jean, who had certainly grown into his looks (he was very unattractive when you first met), Marco was nearly equal in handsomeness. The two were opposites, physically. Marco typically wore nicer clothes, your favorite part being the cacky pants that rather flattered his shape, while Jean stuck to plaid shirts and dark pants.

"(Name)!" Marco shouted, running up and looking at you with deep concern. "Is Tom-"

At that moment, the bell rang above you. Looking at the clock, this bothered you, as lunch had only been going on for around fifteen minutes now. _Why are they already...?_

"**Attention, all Maria students.**"

Your stomach curled up into a ball. _Please, don't... please for the love of God, please don't say anything about him._

"**This is a very serious announcement. And I regret to have to bring this news to you while you are eating. If you would, please return to your homeroom. Lunches will be brought to each class for those of you who have not eaten yet.**"

_Christ._

Your eyes widened. Marco looked at you and frowned. "(Name), your face is pale as a ghost..."

"Marco, I'm freaking out. His voice...it's like he's crying."

"I'm sure it's nothing. I'll go to homeroom with you."

He nodded at Jean, who had a different homeroom, and made his way to homeroom. The principal did not speak for a while. Your class all sat down, till each seat was filled and you sat between Marco and the Student Body President. Everyone had a worried expression on their face, except for him, who looked calm and unmoved.

_How does he do that? _You wondered.

Finally, the speakers came back on with the familiar chime.

"**I sincerely regret to inform you that there has been an accident on campus...**"

"Oh God, no..." you whispered. Marco looked at you and got out of his desk. He quickly kneeled beside yours and took your hand in his, holding it tight. Both of you had this feeling, this undying feeling that Thomas...

"**One of your fellow students, Thomas Wagner-**"

You closed your eyes. _Don't you dare say it._

"**Has passed away on campus.**"

You quickly slammed your fist on the table, feeling your entire body heave in a sob. Immediately, tears began to flow. Marco firmly held your hand.

"NO!" you screamed. Everyone looked at you. "HE- He was just... HE WAS JUST ALIVE! I WAS THERE, AND...AND I..."

"You left him," whispered Levi. You glared at him.

"The lunch bell rang, and you figured it was okay to leave. You couldn't have known," Marco reassured you, not releasing your hand. Letting go of your anger at the student body president, you slammed your face onto the desk and heavily sobbed. A few of the other students who knew Thomas began to also cry.

"**There will be funeral information available shortly... also, school will be cut out in an hour. Thank you, and please be respectful today.**"

The announcement ended.

"God dammit," you cried. Marco put his hand on your back. Levi stood up.

"I am sorry," he said. "Thomas was good."

And with that, he made his way out to the hall.

The homeroom passed by slowly, and nothing else was said. Eventually, nearly everyone stopped crying, and waited solemnly for the bell to ring.

But it didn't.

"Why isn't the bell ringing yet?" asked the girl behind you. You turned around to see Hannah, the girl who passed notes in your earlier class. Beside her sat Armin, who was still crying but trying desperately to hide it. You could tell she really wanted to get back to her boyfriend. Honestly, it was kind of sad, knowing she didn't have someone to hold her.

"I'm not sure," you replied, sniffling. "Is Franz in a different class? You could probably go ask to see him."

"I- I don't know. That seems embarrassing."

"We'll go with you," offered Marco. "Armin, you can come too. You probably would like to be with Eren or Mikasa right now."

Armin nodded, and the four of you approached the teacher.

"Excuse me," you mumbled. "We...we're wondering if we can go to a different homeroom so that we can be with friends."

The teacher looked up at you, with pure sadness in her eyes. She pulled a tissue away from her face. "I don't mind. Go ahead."

Stepping out into the hall, you realized that nearly everyone had joined up already. Marco immediately began to search for Jean. You followed him for a while before finding Sasha standing near Eren, Mikasa, and Connie. Connie was sitting against the wall, miserable.

"I'm going to Hell," Connie cried.

"Why would you say that?" Sasha asked. Connie whimpered.

"Quote, 'Maybe he's dying'. (Name) is going to kill me."

You sat beside him, and he yelled in fear.

"What do you want me to kill you with?" you asked, trying to bring down the level of seriousness. Connie sighed.

"Not now, (name)...Not now..."

Your group huddled together. Eren looked at you, sadly, from where he stood. He then approached to speak with you.

"Maybe we should go see him...just for closure."

You nodded, and stood up. "I'll go on my own."

And so, you made your way towards the office.

However, on your way there, you noticed something peculiar...

_The door is locked, _ you thought. _Maybe they just don't want anyone in there right now..._

Sighing discontentedly, you turned away, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, fuck me."

With that, you began to walk away, when suddenly...

_SLAM._

You jumped. What the hell was that? Leaping around, you saw the door moving, as if someone from the other end were walking into it. Slowly, and curiously, you approached the door.

"Um...hello? Are you stuck in there?"

The door stopped vibrating, and the handle turned. You heard the lock click, and the door began to open. You took a few steps back, leaving about a meter between you and the door.

"Hey? You okay?" you asked, tilting your head to see who was exiting. The door opened, slowly, with a horrible creak.

And Thomas emerged from it, looking you in the eyes as if he was drunk. Gasping, you covered your mouth.

"T-Thomas...you're alive! Oh my God!"

If he weren't still contagious, you'd have hugged him. Still, he held his arms out towards you.

"Thomas, I can't hug you, you're too sick! We need to call the hospital! Let me go get the nurse's phone-"

Looking behind him, your eyes widened. His bed was knocked over, and on the floor, a pile of something horrendous laid sprawled out and reeked of death.

The nurse, and her blood, trailed the ground as if it had been..._feasted upon._

Quickly looking back up at Thomas, you saw that he was too close now. You backed away, very quickly, and looked behind him just once more.

"Ma'am...what happened? Thomas, what happened?"

Suddenly, her arm twitched. Dropping your bag on the floor, you screamed, and sprinted for the end of the hall.

"HELP!"

You made it to the cafeteria. Everyone was gathered around, talking. Some people appeared unshaped, and some appeared devastated. Where was Marco? Eren? Hell, even Levi would be a sight for sore eyes right now. You just needed someone to help you.

Turning around, you saw Thomas picking up his pace and heading towards you. You stood on a table.

"EVERYONE!" you yelled, trying to get attention. A few people looked at you, and some went about their own business. "I need someone to call 911. Thomas isn't dead! He's alive, and he's walking. But something horrible has gone on!"

Franz, who had now regrouped with Hannah, looked up at you.

"What the hell are you saying, (name)?! Of course he's dead!"

"Look for yourself, he's headed this way!"

A few students turned to look at him. "Wow, holy shit, she's not crazy."

They approached him. Freaking out, you yelled out your friends' names.

"Marco?! Sasha! Connie?"

Christa saw you and ran over, as well as she could. "What's wrong?"

"Thomas is alive!"

As soon as you said this, the two of you heard a blood-curdling scream behind you. Turning, you saw Thomas grab hold of a girl and bite deep into her neck. A boy ran up and punched him off of her. Immediately, she began to convulse and vomit. Within a minute, she was out cold.

"S-shit!" the boy yelled. "Someone help me carry her to the nurse!"

No one came forward, for fear of Thomas, who he had pushed away several times now. Growling, he picked her up, and ran for the nurse. Watching carefully, you saw him turn into the office, and yell, dropping the girl off of his shoulder.

"Holy shit!" he yelled again, backing away. The nurse, you saw, had begun to crawl towards him, entrails following behind her. He backed up into the girl, who slowly sat up and grabbed hold of him. The rest, except for his screams, was inaudible, or you had gone into shock upon seeing both women dig into his body and start devouring him like wild animals.

Christa was still covering her mouth. She turned to see Thomas approaching more people, who were frozen.

Clenching your fists, you shouted: "DON'T JUST STAND AROUND! EVERYONE MOVE, NOW!"

And upon your command, everyone began to push and shove each other out of the way. Christa was immediately knocked over and stepped on. Horrified, you leapt down to help her up, and got back onto the table.

"Christa, we need to find people we know. And we need to get out of here."

Out of your peripheral, you saw the boy knock the two women out of the way, and stand up. He ran for the crowds, and disappeared. After waiting on top of the table, you saw where he stood suddenly be emptied of people, except for himself, who laid on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. A circle of horrified people watched him reanimate.

"There's Connie and Sasha!" Christa yelled. "They're with Ymir! If we can get past the people, we can get to them!"

Using your best maneuvering skills, the two of you made your way over the three. Connie looked sick.

"I'm definitely going to Hell," he said.

"So are we, unless this is a joke," muttered Sasha, in reference to herself and Ymir.

"What is this?" you cried, watching more people become whatever Thomas had become, and they multiplied quickly on the other end. Hannah and Franz had made their way to this end, and you recognized no one else.

Connie gulped. "Zombies!"

"Shut UP, CONNIE!" Ymir growled.

"I'm not joking this time!"

"I swear Connie, I'm tired of your antics!"

"(Name)! Over here!"

Turning you saw Armin frantically waving at you. He couldn't get the front doors opened, it appeared. Suddenly, he backed away from them all together.

"(Name), come quick. There's something you need to see!"

Running over, you saw a fire in the distance. Sirens were growing distinctively louder. And approaching the school, where lots and lots of screams were being produced, was a single woman, wearing torn business attire and walking in a distinguished limping fashion. Her eyes were the same as Thomas's.

Behind her, more people began to appear, until you counted five.

"We'll be surrounded!" he yelled. "I have to find Eren!"

And with that, he ran into the crowd.

"Wait, Armin!" you shouted, chasing after him. Soon, you found yourself in a clearing, surrounded by crowds of people who were fighting, but being defeated, by a growing horde of _them_. "Help!" you yelled instinctively.

To your left, you saw Levi leaving a hallway and entering the commons. He held a rifle in his hand, and was moving quickly. At first, you wondered, _where the hell did he...?_ But then you recalled that the ROTC classroom had a weaponry – none of the guns were loaded, but some did have attachable bayonets.

You began to run to him, when you saw Jean straight in front of you, running into one of the hallways. He was probably looking for Marco.

Unsure of who to go to, you saw that Armin had finally teamed up with Eren, who had smashed open a window and was preparing to exit out of it with Mikasa.

Eren looked over and met your eyes, and held out a hand, mouthing "come with me".

Jean turned as he was about to enter a room. "(Name!) I found Marco! Come quick!"

Levi, the student body president, turned towards you, ran up to you, and quickly impaled one of the creatures next to you with the bayonet, looking pained in doing so. "You'd better watch yourself, (name). You might get killed."

Grabbing your head, you closed your eyes.

_Where do I go?_

* * *

_**Note.**_

_Damn, that took forever. Ten pages on OpenOffice, can you believe that? _

_Anyways, the way the chapters will work: each week, I will write them in sets of three: One for if you team up with Eren, one for if you team up with Levi, and one for if you team up with Jean and Marco. _

_Each Chapter will begin with the name of the character you picked, so if the next chapter's name was "A Desperate Attempt at Flash Photography", and you picked Eren, the title would be "Eren: A Desperate Attempt at Flash Photography".  
Hope I can make you all hate me~  
I'll have the next chapter batch up sometime this week._


	2. Jean, Chapter 2

**Attack On Zombies  
****Jean, Chapter 2.**

* * *

_At the opening of the science wing, Jean stands, waving you down. _

_"(Name)! I found Marco! Come quick!"_

_It doesn't take long for you to think over this. Marco, while not being exceptionally strong or brave, is so kind, so loving. For an occasion like this, you need him. He is a calm eye in a hurricane. As for Jean, he is a good friend as well, and it's definitely better to have two friends with you than to only have Eren or Levi._

You pushed past Levi and sprinted to the hallway. The cafeteria was in ultimate chaos. Whatever the plague was, it was spreading faster now. People who had a brain of some sort all had similar ideas: run. At the end of the hall Jean waited in, there was a door. Everyone smart charged to it as soon as they noticed you running that way.

With a sudden shove, you were pushed against a wall. The force of you rhead hitting the wall brought you to your knees. A boy had just run by, knocking you down… Struggling to stand back up, you saw a horde of people coming towards you at full speed.

"S-stop!" you yelled, hoping they'd move around you, but instead, you were immediately trampled. You brought your arms up to protect your head, shouting in pain as people ran over you or kicked you. Something wet began to coat your knees as your body slid down the hall. Blood.

When they finally stopped, you struggled to move. You'd read that true pain came a few hours after the injury. This was going to be hellish.

Opening your eyes, you lowered your arms and looked forward. At the end of the hallway, a girl stared at you. Her pupils were huge and contracted, her clothes were stained in blood, and she was drooling out a thick, red vomit. She wasn't looking at you, but she saw you. She could hear your breathing, smell your leaking red lifeline trailing now all down your calves.

One of her legs came towards you, and the other dragged behind in a limp. Then, her pace picked up as she fumbled over, till she was dangerously close. You felt yourself freeze over in fear, and hot tears came down your face. She stumbled and fell, and crawled towards you, and you began to crawl backwards. She reached for your leg, and you tightened your eyes…

WHACK.

You quickly opened your eyes to observe. Standing over your body, Jean panted,holding a textbook in his hand. The undead girl laid on the side of the hall, attempting to ride back up. Without trying to finish the fight, Jean dropped the textbook and lifted you up over his shoulder, running immediately to the classroom. He didn't say a word to you as your arms hung loosely over your head, dangerously close to touching his butt. If you weren't in a state of shock, you'd have blushed.

Turning into the room, Jean shut the door and sat you down against the wall. Marco had broken into the teacher's desk and was searching for a spare key to lock the door. Upon finding one he ran to the door, locked it, and then sighed and relaxed. His eyes met yours, and he crawled towards you, placing a hand on your thigh.

The adrenaline was leaving your body, and suddenly, the realization hit. All of that death; the screams, which were now silent! You placed your head in your hands, shivering violently.

"I uh…" Marco interrupted. His expression was soft. "I used to think a bad day was forgetting to eat breakfast…"

You smiled, but your lip quivered. The raven-black hair soon brushed against your cheek as Marco pulled you close, shushing you and rubbing your back. Jean was sitting on top of a desk.

"Hey, (name), don't cry…" Jean whispered, though his tone was less than gentle. "We can't stay in here forever. We need you to calm down."

"Jean, she's scared and upset," Marco scolded. You raised your hand.

"I...I know what you mean, Jean. I'm sorry."

Your unusual submissive behavior caught them both off guard. Marco shot a glare at Jean, who lowered his eyes - this was the stubborn boy's way of apologizing.

The three of you sat in silence, until you heard the sound of someone walking into the door. It wasn't loud, but it was noticeable.

"How do we get out?" you asked nervously. "I'm pretty sure they can smell us...or blood...they can hear things...I'm not sure when it comes to sight."

Jean shook his head. "We sneak by them, obviously. But if they can smell blood…"

His hazel eyes locked onto your leg, reminding you about the pain. Looking down, you winced, and Marco grew concerned.

"We need to take you to the nurse's office. It's two halls down, so it shouldn't be too hard...just for bandages and alcohol."

Jean bit his lip. You waited for him to disagree, as he often bit his lip upon frustration. Instead, he sighed.

"Can you walk?"

You paused, wondering this for yourself. Moving away from Marco, you slowly rose to your feed and stepped towards Jean.

And fuck, did it hurt! You could feel every person trampling you once again. Stumbling, you almost fell on him, but caught your balance at the last second.

"I can walk," you said with gritted teeth. The ash-brunette grew a smirk as he read your pain. Marco quickly scrambled up. "However, we need a plan."

"What do you mean?" the freckled boy asked. You looked at him.

"I mean, how do we plan on walking to that office? If one of them comes for us, we can't take them down. And we already have one after us!"

The walking into the door became audible again.

Jean chuckled from behind you. Annoyed, you turned to him.

"(Name), just...it won't be that hard. They're slow, or at least slower than us. If we make it quick, there'll be no trouble." he now placed his hand on his hip. "Also, let's give them a name. They're zombies, yeah? Let's start calling them that."

"This isn't a game, Jean," you remarked. Regardless, he had a point. If you ran, and kept quiet, you couldn't be caught. "If you truly think we can sneak past most of them, then feel free to lead the way."

Marco's eyes went between the two of you, nervously. Jean sighed. Approaching the door, he grimaced. "And what about her?"

"We could lure her in here, and shut her in?" Marco suggested.

Sighing, Jean agreed, unlocked the door, and slowly opened it. The girl entered the room as if invited, and reached for him. The three of you moved back. Her eyes met yours, and you swallowed.

Quickly as you could manage, you all maneuvered your way around her and shut the door. Jean looked around.

"We're good," he whispered. "There are no zombies out here, except for a few, um...preoccupied ones."

The three of you walked quickly through the hallway, trying not to notice the feasting around you.

The school was set up like this: The common area, which was really just a fancier term for the cafeteria, was surrounded by five hallways - the science wing, history wing, english wing, math wing, and the offices. (All of the other classes were in a separate building.) The history and science wings were parallel, and the offices were on a hall beside the history wing. The english and math halls were also parallel. All had shortcuts into their adjacent hallways so that one wouldn't have to leave them and enter another hall through the bustling commons. Fortunately for you, the nurse's office was very close.

Crossing from science to history, you paused to look around the corner. You gasped as a zombie made eye contact with you, and quickly hid behind the wall Jean shot you a look, and mouthed: /_did he see you?/_

You shrugged as your brows raised in worry. Jean bit his tongue, and then, he sprinted across the hall, figuring he had one shot anyways. You covered your mouth, but watched as he wasn't pursued.

Marco gulped, and took your hand. Lifting you up, he followed Jean's example. Your eyes watched the zombie lift his head when you passed, as his nose twitched from the scent of the blood on your legs. He took a step forward, but then lost your smell, and became idle.

The door to the nurse's office was opened, and there was now more blood in the room than there had been before. You swallowed. Jean stood in front of the door for a while. Marco repositioned you on his back. Eventually, they both ran into the room, and immediately began searching for wraps. Jean pulled open drawer after drawer, growing agitated.

"The room's been emptied out," he groaned. Marco sat you down so that you could join in the search. The three of you examined every drawer on the wall, finding very little other than bandaids and chewable Tums.

You found a small amount of gauze, and sighed in relief. At least there was this much. Your head turned over to Marco, but what you saw caused you to jump. Behind Marco, a girl stood, holding a gun to him.

Marco sat up, startled to feel cold metal against the back of his head. He slowly raised both hands up.

"H-hey...we're just getting gauze and peroxide...our friend is wounded," he tried to explain. He sounded nervous. The girl was unyielding in her intimidation. She cocked the gun.

"If you have any food, hand it over."

"What?" Marco asked, confused.

Her eyes were ice, and her face showed no sympathy. "And if you don't have any, I have another request."

Marco shook, realizing he had left his bag somewhere. Jean and you were also empty-handed.

"I...I'd like to hear the other request," Marco stammered, trying to maintain his gentle disposition. The girl lowered her gun.

She flipped her bands out of her face. "Very well. Since you don't have any food, I want you to steal some food from the cafeteria for me."

Jean raised an eyebrow, and growled, "Why don't you just do that yourself? We don't want trouble."

The blonde girl narrowed your eyes. "Why don't I do it myself? You'll understand soon enough. If you back out however, I will shoot."

Why did she even have a gun in the first place? Had she brought it on campus today regardless?

"But you can't!" you argued. "They're attracted to sound; you fire, you die."

She cracked her neck. "They'll go for a screaming, bloody mess before they even notice me slipping away. Now then...I'll take your gauze, as well, to prevent you from being tempted to leave."

You looked at your legs, and the gauze roll in your hand. "I...I need this."

"Use a jacket for a temporary fix."

You whimpered. It was fall, no one had a jacket. Regardless, you gave her the gauze. Jean looked at you, sighed, and tore off a sleeve of his shirt. He gave it to you, and you temporarily tied up your left leg, since it was worse off. You were surprised at how easily he tore off the fabric, but didn't take time to analyze it, or how weird his one-sleeved t-shirt now looked.

The girl sighed. "Okay, follow me."

She took you each out of the room and walked straight for the commons. To your surprise, there were no zombies in this hallway, even though this was their point of origination.

However, upon reaching the end of the hall, it became evident where the zombies actually were. Crowded around both obvious exits - the front doors, and the windows - they mobbed around both. Some spilled out of the windows, pursuing what must have been Eren.

"Some hints," the blonde girl whispered. You looked at her. "They can't see. You can kill them by decapitation, or destroying their brains. Which is pretty hard to do without a weapon, so...just try to avoid them."

"Jesus, they really are zombies," you groaned, annoyed.

"Well," she continued. "Go on, then. Meet me back here."

She aimed her gun at you all as you walked slowly to the kitchen, where hopefully, there would be premade leftovers. Walking through the cafeteria, you felt fear build up in you. The kitchen was too close to that window for comfort. If even one of those zombies noticed you…

Jean suddenly stopped moving, and then ran to the kitchen at full speed. Marco followed suit. Unsure of what was going on, you did the same.

Upon entering the kitchen, Jean searched frantically through boxes and drawers.

"What are you doing?" Marco whispered.

"There must be something in here we can use as a weapon," Jean replied. "A kitchen knife, anything metal…"

"Good luck with that, our school banned a kid for bringing a butterknife," you replied, looking for food instead. There was, in the back, a cooler.

You rushed over to it, and tried to open it.

SLAM!

Someone began pounding against the door, screaming and hitting it with all of their might.

"HELP! OH MY GOD, LET US OUT!"

You looked around, startled and panicked. Jean and Marco looked over at you with huge eyes.

"It wasn't me!" you clarified, looking back at the door.

"PLEASE GET US OUT OF HERE! WE'RE TRAPPED!"

You pressed your face against the door.

"SHH!"

"WE CAN'T GET OUT! PLEASE HELP US!"

"(Name)!" Jean shouted. "They're turning towards us!"

"Marco, Jean! Someone's stuck in here!"

"We don't have time to get out! Oh, fuck!"

Marco ran to the door, and leapt up, pulling down a barricade used to lock off the kitchen after school. He quickly locked it against the ground, right as the zombies drew close.

"Help me move things in front of this barricade!"

And just as he shouted that, the door to the cooler smashed open…

* * *

**An.**

**Howdy, gang.**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long. But, today is a snow day, and Levi and Eren are currently being written up! **


	3. Eren, Chapter 2

**Attack on Zombies**

**Eren: Chapter 2**

**A/N.**

**Welcome back! Alright, so just to re-update you, this is what you will read if you decide to go with Eren for the ride. (Also, here's a news flash – reviews and comments will help me in writing upcoming chapters. If you think something should happen, write it down in the reviews of any chapter and I might put it in there somewhere.)**

* * *

_Unsure of who to go to, you see that Armin has finally teamed up with Eren, who has smashed open a window and is preparing to exit out of it with Mikasa._

_Eren looks over and meets your eyes, and holds out a hand, mouthing "come with me"._

_Clenching your fists at your side, you know that Eren is the only viable answer. Going with Levi, whose only contact with you was rude and uncalled for, is a bad decision. As for Jean and Marco, they seem to be heading deeper into the school. And all you want is to get the hell out of here..._

"Eren!" you shouted, wanting him to wait for you. Bracing yourself, you charged straight through the crowd, pushing your way past students as gently as you could. You didn't see Levi's reaction, but you could see Jean watch you. Shaking his head and seeming disappointed, he ran back to find Marco.

_I'm sorry, _you thought. _But I have to get out...Marco, Jean...stay safe._

Eren reached his arm out further so that he could grasp onto yours. You extended yours as well and he firmly grabbed your wrist, pulling you in closer. Your face was against his chest from the force of the pull. But, not having time to be embarrassed, you quickly backed away.

"Where to?" you asked, hoping one of them had a plan. Armin turned to look at you.

"After we climb out of this window, it's strictly forest for miles. Shouldn't be too many of those creatures out there. If we continue in this direction, we'll arrive in Eren and Mikasa's neighborhood."

Mikasa actually lived with Eren as a foreign exchange student, and had been there for over a year now. Her visa was due to expire soon, but, you now wondered if this strange epidemic would slow that down.

Eren continued. "After we reach my house, we'll get some weapons and, hopefully, we can get my mother out and find some place safe."

"Sounds like you have it all figured out," you said with a nod. "Much better than I would have done."

"Well, it has its holes but...it's all I can think to do," Armin said in a whisper. The three of them quickly leapt out of the window. Grateful that your school was only one story, you also made your way out, and stayed as close to Eren as you could, since you knew him best.

"Alright, who's going in first?"

Mikasa quickly volunteered before you even had a chance to consider risking yourself. Eren glared at her, but she refused to back down as she made her way, rather speedily, into the forest. Looking around for a moment, with moves similar to a hunter's, she turned around and nodded for the rest of you to enter.

You stole one last glance at your school building. The chaos inside was hellish, and you could hear the sound of screams and breaking glass from the other side. Mobs of students were headed down the hallway that Jean stood in previously. You covered your mouth.

_Oh no..._

"(Name), I'm sorry. We have to go now," Eren said in a hushed tone. Mikasa and Armin were already ahead of you. Eren offered his hand.

"I-I..." you stuttered, then swallowed your pride and took his hand. You were afraid, whether you wanted to admit it or not, and would have been grateful for any contact whatsoever. He smiled warmly at you, and held on firmly as the two of you descended into the woods…

Not far in, the sound of frantic sobbing caused you to pause.

"Do you guys hear that?"

The two at the front paused. Armin turned around, although Mikasa appeared to want to carry on. The crying got louder. A girl?

Hannah?

Breaking your grasp on Eren, you ran over to the duo, Armin to your immediate right. The woods were filled with hills and hidden stumps, and you found yourself having to be cautious of tripping. In a clearing, Hannah sat over the body of Franz, which was limp in her arms.

You shook your head in horror. "H-Hannah?!"

Hannah looked up at you. "He was just with me, (name)! He was JUST HERE!"

She cried more.

"He started...talking nonsense...said he loved me, and...and then he just collapsed. He can't be dead...can he?"

You bit your lip. Hannah glared at you.

"CAN HE?!"

"Hannah, you're making too much noise," Armin whispered. Out of your peripheral, you could see the entrance of the forest becoming flooded with the undead.

"SHUT UP, ARMIN!" she snapped, then looked down at Franz. "Franz! Wake up! Please!"

His arm twitched, and you watched it move its way up her back. "Hannah, move away from him."

"Franz!" she shouted. "You're awake! Oh my God…"

She sounded so happy as he sat up, despite the fact that he had obviously not been Franz since he had woken up. His eyes were dilated, his skin was pale. His mouth was leaking a white mucus.

"See, guys?" she said, grinning at you. Eren and Mikasa began to back away, keeping an eye on the approaching horde. Armin was tugging your sleeve, but you couldn't help watching. "I told you, he wasn't dead."

Franz tackled her and immediately began attacking her. His teeth sank into her arm, tearing off huge, disgusting chunks of flesh and cloth. Your eyes were wide in shock. Your lips moved, but no sound came out. Hannah…

Hannah laughed psychotically, filling in her empty spaces between laughs with screaming breath. "Or maybe, maybe we're all dead!"

The horde was growing dangerously close. Armin got a better grip on your arm and began dragging you away.

Tears came down your eyes, but you couldn't make a noise. And you weren't sure if the cause of your silence was the trauma of what you had just witnessed, or the fear of what would come with sound.

* * *

Armin and Mikasa led the group for what must have been an hour. Very little conversation was carried out through that time. Occasionally, Eren would look back at you to make sure you were okay. To be honest, you weren't. You'd witnessed too many deaths in one day to be okay for a while, if ever okay again. Still, each time your eyes met, you'd put on a smile.

Finally, you were able to see civilization from behind the treeline.

"We've reached the neighborhood...everyone stay quiet. This street looks deserted, but they could be anywhere."

You nodded at Mikasa's words, and bit your lips, as if that would lock them into place. Following closely behind Mikasa, Eren exited the woods and headed for the street.

The neighborhood was a very casual, suburban set of houses. Each had similarities with the other: too much siding, ugly and bland colors, and two story, unoriginal architecture. And yet, they probably sold for around five hundred thousand dollars, and all of the city's rich kids would flock to live here.

You found yourself a little ashamed, having come from a smaller house, but that would no longer matter.

"Eren?" you whispered. He turned to look at you. "Can we hurry up? I haven't eaten lunch today, and I'm kind of starving..."

You felt guilty for rushing him, but he didn't seem to mind. With a nod, he picked up the pace, and in no time, you had reached his street. Eyes widening, you took in the scene.

Ahead of you, a huge amount (a safe estimate would be between fifty and seventy five) of the undead were gathered around one house, trying desperately to break into it. Now that you were away from the screams of the school cafeteria, you noticed that these creatures moaned and gasped for breath, but never seemed to exhale the air they intook. Each barely looked like a cadaver, and more like one who was still in the process of dying, with pale white skin and thick pupils. Some had bite marks, and a few actually looked as if they'd been partially devoured, missing arms or legs, or a chunk of their stomach.

"That's not my house," Eren said with a relieved sigh. Part of you was angry at him for saying it, but the other understood. His mother would most likely be safe inside, with the creatures gathered around the one house. Still, Mikasa took on the side of the offended.

"Eren, you know who lives there. They have a kid. We need to do something."

"Had a kid," he remarked, darkly. "More than likely, he's already dead or about to die. See? They've smashed in some of the plywood barriers behind the window. It's only a matter of time."

As if on cue, the wood was smashed open. You could hear nothing from the inside of the house due to the loudness of crowded moans, but many undead began to enter the house through the window, leaving behind a few who were smashing against the door still.

"It would have been too late to save them."

Mikasa frowned bitterly and slapped him across the face. It was loud enough that you were surprised at the lack of attention it drew.

"Shut up," she growled. "Just...shut up, and let's go home."

Armin reached into Eren's bag and pulled out a pair of house keys while he stood still, staring angrily at Mikasa. Following the blond, you waited for the house to be unlocked before entering. After everyone entered, Armin re-locked the door. You were shocked at the mother's lack of security in the house. Unlike most of the houses you had passed, there were no barriers. The only thing noticeable was that the power was off throughout the house.

Eren cupped his hands around his mouth, and whispered. "Mom? We're home."

Instantly, a thud sounded from upstairs. Eren jumped a little, and gulped. His eyes were glossed over with worry and intense fear. Before he bothered going up the steps, he grabbed a knife from the kitchen. You watched Armin raid the fridge, and approach you with a few supplies.

"I don't normally just take food," he explained. "But with the power off, the food will get gross soon anyways."

He began to prepare sandwiches for each of you, handing you one with roast beef, swiss cheese, and white bread.

"Here, eat."

You took the sandwich and ate it as you made your way to Eren, silently hoping you wouldn't get bread crumbs on your shirt. That was your least serious of worries, but the thought was still there.

"Mom?" Eren restated, approaching a door. "I'm coming in now. Don't do anything crazy."

He gripped the doorknob and slowly opened the door. Inside the room was a wreck. The bed was tipped over, blocking one of the three doors around the room. His mother was busy tearing apart her dresser. As soon as Eren entered, she turned around and stared at him, dully. Then, her eyes sparkled, as if she were just realizing who he was. Moving quickly, she gave him a hug, causing him to feel embarrassed. She looked at you and gave a smile.

"Hey, (name). Long time no see."

"Yeah...how are you holding up?"

"I'm..." She backed away from Eren. "I'm trying not to panic, honestly...I've pulled up a radio station, but it just gives a repeated statement about staying indoors. We can all see how that held up for the neighbors…"

"Why are you tearing the dressers apart?" Eren asked her. She stared at him.

"I wanted to build a barricade around the bedroom...I was planning, if you never returned, on spending days up here, with your father's rifle…"

"Sniping?" you asked.

"Yes, that's...that's really all I can do."

Eren sighed. "Mom...is there anywhere safe we can stay for the day? This neighborhood doesn't exactly seem like an ideal place."

"And it isn't," she replied. "I've seen three break-ins today. And now I'm witnessing the death of our neighbors...I suppose there's...your father's...no. Not safe."

"What?" Eren asked. "Were you about to mention Dad's basement?"

'It isn't safe, Eren. If the house got overrun, we'd be trapped underground. Our best bet is to all sleep up here. Maybe, instead of barricading the bedroom, we can barricade the stairs."

Eren nodded, and you agreed to help set everything up. Armin made enough sandwiches to feed everyone, and you all gathered around upstairs, and sealed yourself off from below.

All of you gathered around in the mother's bedroom. Armin brought blankets in from the other bedrooms upstairs, and sat them down. Eren laid between his mother and Mikasa, and Armin laid on the other side of the foreigner. You felt somewhat excluded, and decided to sit next to the window…

* * *

_You come to the middle of the woods, alone._

_In the forest, you see the limp bodies of everyone. Hannah, Franz, and Thomas are the closest and most recognizable. They all hold the faces of ghouls._

"_(Name)," they call out. _

_You're unable to respond. Where there should be eyes, there are black holes, and the noses and mouths of each person are nonexistent white slates of skin._

"_I think I'm dying...don't go...don't go, (name), don't go!"_

_The creature that resembles Thomas reaches for you and latches onto your arm._

"_Of course he's dead! Of course he's dead!"_

_A laughter fills the air at a terrible frequency._

"_Or maybe, maybe we're all dead!"_

_Hannah and Franz have grasped onto you, and gradually begin to pull your body apart…_

_The woods are black now, and the sky is white…_

* * *

Sitting up, you panted, looking around to make sure no one had awoken. No one had stirred. You sighed, looking out of the window. In the night, the creatures continued to walk, but it was idle and unfocused. They looked like normal pedestrians in the lack of lighting. You were glad to say you weren't out there.

Two silhouettes ran around the mobs of them, holding hands and attempting to enter a house. One of them fumbled with the door for a while, until it opened.

And when it finally opened, the sound of an alarm system blared out of the door, to where even you could hear it.

The door slammed behind them, but a mere door could not hold back what was about to come for them. The sound eventually ceased, and the two ran out of the back door. You narrowed your eyes. They were a familiar silhouette. And they had been successful in remaining hidden, as the creatures all mobbed that one house.

The two hid behind a white van, and you could no longer see them until they exited their shield. One of them was holding an object similar to a wine bottle. They had a lighter in their hand, which they brought close to the bottle, and then threw the bottle as it caught on flame. The bottle landed on the house they had just exited, catching it on fire quickly. Your eyes were wide with intrigue. Who knew how to make molotovs in this region?!

As the house lit up, they became more illuminated, however, and you felt shocked. You stood up quickly and loudly, waking up Armin.

"Wh-what is it, (name)?"

You looked out the window, just to make sure they were who you thought.

"Outside...it's…"

Mikasa and Eren were now awake, and Eren slowly walked to your side. You pointed.

"Krista and Ymir!"

* * *

**An.**

**Hey hey, it's 2:00 AM and I shouldn't be writing zombie fanfiction but whatever.**

**Hm. I need to finish Levi's chapter.  
BUT I'M SO EXCITED FOR CHAPTER THREE FOR EREN AND JEAN'S STORIES. LIKE OMG.  
But you guys don't even get to know what I have in store. ;)  
Reviews appreciated!**


	4. Levi, Chapter 2

**Attack on Zombies.  
****Levi, Chapter 2.**

**An.  
I have been meaning to get started on this chapter all day (since school is out), but I keep getting sidetracked.**

**Anyways, I'm listening to Thrift Shop right now, hoping it won't influence my writing.**

"**Hey, Levi?"**

"**Damn, that' s a cold ass honkey!"**

**Hahaha I'd die.**

* * *

_To your left, you see Levi leaving a hallway and entering the commons. He's holding a rifle in his hand, and is moving quickly. You recalled that the ROTC classroom had a weaponry – none of the guns were loaded, but some did have attachable bayonets, and some sabres for show._

_He turns towards you, and sprints towards you. _

"L-Levi, what are you…?"

As you leapt to the side, you turned around and saw him impale one of the students. At first, you screamed, but it was short-lived when you saw that it was one of the infected.

Levi flipped his hair to the side, then looked you in the eyes. "You'd better watch yourself, (name). You might get killed."

"You killed him…" you whispered, shocked. "I...I know he was infected, but, there was a chance…"

"There is no chance. Look."

Looking at the end of his bayonet, you saw that the boy he had stabbed was reaching up to grab you. He looked back up, as if he hadn't been injured in the slightest. His mouth opened up and a low gasp gurgled out.

Levi dropped his rifle, and resumed in his cold stare that penetrated your soul. "Come with me. I can try to keep you safe."

"Where are you going…?" You asked, looking up at where Eren once was. Armin and Mikasa had left, and Eren was staring straight at you. You shook your head, and he frowned, jumping out of the window and running away. As for Jean, he had already disappeared down the hallway.

"I'm meeting up with some people in the ROTC armory. There will be weapons."

Unsure as to what else you could honestly do, you shrugged, and nodded. He quickly grabbed your arm and pulled you towards him.

"What the hell are you-?!"

Behind you, you saw that the student had nearly grabbed hold of you, and Levi had simply saved your life.

"Just come on," he said emotionlessly, dragging you with him.

The two of you ran towards the front doors. "But Levi! There are going to be hundreds of them!"

"Yes, and they'll be headed towards the commons, not the empty other halls. Let's beat them."

He kicked the door open and sprinted with you towards one of the other buildings. The woman Armin had pointed out earlier watched the two of you run, turning her head and body in your direction. You gulped, knowing that the two of you would attract attention.

Still, Levi remained calm, not breathing heavily or even slightly panicking. You weren't sure if his presence was making you more on edge, or if you were honestly better off now.

Approaching the large, brick building, Levi slammed his fist against the door in a loud, clear knock. A pretty girl opened the door. You had seen her only in passing, but you knew a little about her. Her name was Petra Ral, and she had won a few awards for art in various contests. She was in the third available graphic design class, and did most designs for the school.

"Levi, why'd you run out?!" she scolded, rushing you both in and locking the glass door. "We're almost ready to head out."

"I forgot something in one of my classes," he sighed. "I saw (name) here about to get killed, so I stopped to save her, too."

"I hope whatever you 'forgot' was important," she sighed. "Nice to meet you, (name). I'm Petra."

"Your reputation precedes you," you say with a smile, following her. Upon entering the teaching section of the building, there was a fenced-in armory. The gate had been opened. Inside stood several other seniors. There was Eld Jin, who you'd only had one class with but learned that he had a very straightforward personality. Beside him stood Gunther Shultz, who had always been a quiet individual. There was also Hange Zoe, who preferred to be called Hanji. She was always a bit insane. The two of you had ROTC together as freshmen, and she had remained in it after the first year. She used to force you to borrow manga once a week, read it, and write up full reports...

"Oh, there you are," Eld spoke up, in reference to Levi. The other two looked up. Hanji seemed very happy to see you, which was relieving, because so far, she was the only person you truly knew.

"(Name)! I'm so glad you're okay! You were always so nice!" she cheered, hugging you. You blushed at the awkwardness.

"Erm, you too, Hanji."

Levi grabbed a sabre for himself, and handed you one. You looked at it for a moment, then accepted it. He tucked it into his belt, and approached the whiteboard.

"What do we know, Petra?"

"Well, they have terrible eyesight, and can only see things very close up. They can hear, though. We haven't ruled out their sense of smell-"

"Wait, how do you know all of this?" you asked. Hanji grinned.

"I caught one."

"Already?!" you asked. "And you seriously know all of this, ALREADY?!"

"Yeah," Hanji remarked. "It didn't take that long, but honestly, we just drew the conclusions right before you got here."

Shaking your head, you turned back to Levi. He wrote those three down.

"What's our planned course of action?" Levi asked Petra.

"Well, we live in a suburb. So we need to start making our way towards rural areas, and get away from the city. So, we'll go out to Hanji's for the night. Her family owns a barn. And seeing as she's the only one of us with a family, that's a good option."

"None of you have a family?" you asked. Hanji looked at you.

"You didn't know that? They all live in the same orphanage."

You frowned, and wondered where your family was. They didn't seem to think that, maybe, you had a family as well.

"Alright. Hanji's barn. We stick together," Levi instructed. Everyone stood in front of him, as if they were soldiers receiving orders. "We protect one another."

Each of you nodded. Hearing the sound of the glass door breaking, you all stopped talking and made your way to the end of the room opposite of the way you came in. The creatures had broken in now.

"Alright. We'll run to the outside drill deck, and make our way out of the school grounds from there."

Following being Levi, you sprinted outside, and looked around. There were four or five of them out here, but it was much safer than the other end of school.

And so, the six of you headed out, following Hanji's directions…

* * *

The barnhouse wasn't too far beyond the suburban neighborhoods, but you were still surprised that it was still in your school district. It took two hours to walk from the school to here...

Hanji saw it and excitedly ran to her door, pulling out the keys. The house itself was massive, and directly behind it, a large barn with horses was positioned.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

She opened the door and ran inside. Each of you followed behind her.

"Hello?" she repeated. "Mom? Dad?"

The lights were all off. You were concerned that the power for the area had all gone down, but a few small lights here and there caused you to think otherwise.

Hanji flipped a light on, and the downstairs was much more visible. Her house was certainly impressive. Throughout the downstairs, there were several pictures of the family together. The brunette walked through every room, flipping the lights on.

"Maybe they left?" you asked. She shook her head.

"They never go anywhere," she replied. "They can't. Too much work here…"

She ran upstairs and turned a corner. You looked at Levi.

"How are we going to do this-"

You were interrupted by a loud growl from your stomach. Embarrassed, you felt your cheeks heating up. Levi walked with you to find a kitchen.

"How are we going to do what?"

"Um…" You entered the kitchen and guiltily searched the cabinet, pulling out a can of ravioli. "How is everyone sleeping? Do we all need to stay in the same room?"

He glared at your hand, and took the ravioli from you. Startled, you stepped back, and he handed you bread.

"First off, let's eat items that won't last. Canned ravioli has a while on it…so, make yourself a sandwich. Maybe you should savour the fact that we have a working stove right here, too. I know that's what I'll do."

Slightly annoyed, you did as you were told, and pulled some cheese out of the fridge to make a grilled cheese.

_I'll ask Hanji what else I can eat later, _you thought.

"Second, we'll find the biggest room in the house and all share it. It's safest that way until we're out of the city."

You nodded. "I understand."

The two of you stood alone in the kitchen for some time. You felt yourself paying close attention to him. He wasn't much taller than you - maybe an inch or two - but something about him seemed so much older. Maybe it was his maturity.

He took this time to remove his backpack, and set it on the counter. Watching him, you saw him remove his binders, place them on the counter, and begin tossing pencils, pens, and even his cell phone into the garbage.

"H-hey, don't throw it out," you whispered.

"Why not? Soon it will be dead."

Turning back around, he removed an orange medicine bottle from his bag, which was filled up to the top with small, white tablets. Curiously, you narrowed your eyes to see if you could read the label.

**Xanax (alprazolam)**

**For the treatment of Generalized Anxiety Disorder**

He removed the white cap and took one, without water. Your eyes were wide with concern.

"Levi-"

"NO!"

Jumping, both you and Levi looked up above you. He closed off his medicine and ran upstairs. You followed him.

Upstairs, Hanji was in a dim room, sobbing.

"What is it, Hanji?!" you asked, approaching her, slowly. But you stopped in your tracks.

In front of her were two bodies. There was blood, dripping down the wall, not yet dried. Her mother and father, you assumed, holding hands. The father held the gun.

Hanji's whole body was vibrating. You fell to your knees.

"MOM! DAD!"

Levi stood behind the two of you, with his eyes widened, and his lips slightly apart. You turned your head to him, staring at him, to see if he could give you some indication of what to do.

Instead, he simply covered his mouth. You turned back to Hanji.

"Hanji…?"

She leapt up and turned to both of you. "GET OUT!" she screamed. "GET OUT!"

You both backed up and closed the door quickly. You leaned against it, listening to Hanji.

"No...This can't be right..._Mommy? Come on, Mom, you can't be dead. It isn't…_"

She slammed her fist on the floor.

"_WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?! If we had hurried, if we had been here sooner, I could have been here!"_

Sounds of sobbing filled the room. Heavy, violent breathing, with distressed screams between.

"_Dad, why? _You..._You always told me this was WRONG! _So why now? Why is it suddenly okay to just…I NEED YOU!."

Your eyes looked up at Levi. His face was straight, like he hadn't witnessed anything. He turned around, walked into another room, and laid down on the floor to sleep.

You put your head between your knees.

"_MOM! DAD! GOD DAMNIT! NO! NO-O-O…"_

You covered your head in your hands. It went silent.

Then, Hanji gasped. You opened your eyes wide, and sat up.

"Mom? Mom, you're okay!"

* * *

**An.  
Haha, I'm horrible. **

**So, yeah. Levi has GAD.  
Wonder what I'll have him do when he runs out of Xanax…**


	5. Jean, Chapter 3

**Attack on Zombies.  
Jean, Chapter 3.**

* * *

**An.  
I need better music to listen to while writing. It helps me to not get distracted, but, the other night, while I was writing the Levi chapter, I was listening to freaking Macklemore.  
At least I don't have writer's block anymore!**

* * *

_The Zombies close in. _

_Marco notices the metal barricades near the roof, and wastes no time in pulling them down. Clipping them to the floor, he turns towards you and Jean._

"_Help me move things in front of this barricade!"_

_And at the exact moment he says that, a loud crash resonates behind you, and two familiar people pour out._

Jean and you quickly rushed to help Marco. Moving everything you could - metal carts, an old television, and even a refrigerator, which was there to feed the cafeteria workers - you blocked it off. Panting, the three of you all turned around to see who had fallen out.

You felt tears come to your eyes as soon as their faces registered.

"S-Sasha? Connie?"

Both of them grew stupid grins.

"Glad to see you!" Sasha shouted. Connie shushed her. She finished in a loud whisper. "We ran in here hoping to get some food, but, Connie here forgot to put something under the door...so it closed on us…"

Jean stared at her in shock. "It...must have taken a lot of force to...break that door open," he said between gasps for breath. Sasha grinned.

"Nah, it was nothing."

You clutched your stomach. Marco looked at you.

"Are you going to throw up, (name)?" he asked.

"N-no...I'm just hungry…" you replied with a grimace. "I guess, while we're in here, we can check out the freezer."

You stood up and walked over to the freezer. Sasha and Connie both looked at your legs with concern, but you honestly were beginning to disregard the pain. In the freezer, you found pre-made pizza, chicken, and several cans of beans. Cheering, you took some of each down, being sure to display each to the group.

"We must be lucky," Marco said with a grin. "In a few days, canned food will be a blessing."

Connie chipped in. "Which reminds me, grocery stores, by the rules of Zombie media, will be filled with the undead. So, we should avoid them until we have weapons."

You stared at Connie, unamused, but wondering if he was right about this. Perhaps he would be the most valuable asset in the group, if he really knew so much about how they worked.

"Connie," you asked, feeling stupid. "Where, in these movies, do people usually find weapons…?"

Connie shrugged. "Usually, at least one person already has a weapon. The rest of the group will use improvised weapons until they come across a gun."

"Guns will be a blessing, too," Marco sighed.

Jean turned away from all of you, looking out of the barricade at each of the zombies. You glanced at him. He was examining them, but his thoughts seemed to be outside of that room. You stood up.

"Jean, what are you thinking about?" you asked, approaching him.

His eyes remained forward, and his lip pouted, making his face appear long and depressed, but deep in thought. You tilted your head.

"I'm wondering how the hell we're going to make it out of here. Let's face it, we're trapped. And if we do make it out, where the hell can we go?"

He squeezed the bridge of his nose, sighing. Awkwardly, you put a hand on his shoulder, unsure of what to say. "I guess...I guess we just survive, Jean. Take it day by day until something comes to us. But we can't give up."

Jean nodded. "I suppose you're right. That girl…"

He slammed his fist on the wall.

"It's her damn fault we're in here."

"Hey, if it weren't for her, Sasha and Connie would have died," you clarified. "Come on, Jean. Let's just eat for a while."

You opened the microwave and prepared some frozen pizza, hoping it would taste okay without the oven. Taking it out, you were pleased to discover that it tasted just as horrible now as it did on a daily basis.

The five of you sat in a circle on the ground, gradually preparing food, and leaving some aside for the blonde girl. Sasha, who still had her backpack, removed some items from it and stuffed it with cans of beans and vegetables. Very few words were shared, and what was said was whispered.

Connie gulped. "Guys, you're gonna kill me, but…"

"But what?" Jean asked, annoyed.

"I have to...you know."

You choked. "Connie, just, go to a corner or something!"

"You don't understand, I have to _go._"

"God damn it, Connie," you sighed, looking around. "Alright, if we've taken everything we're going to use from the freezer, just go in there."

Everyone nodded with disgusted grimaces, and Connie ran to the freezer.

You shook your head. "That was…"

A scream echoed through the room. You jumped, knowing that wasn't Connie's voice. In fact, it wasn't coming from the room, but from outside. You and Jean quickly leapt up and ran to the barricade. The undead began to disperse, making their way to the center of the cafeteria.

"What's going on?" you asked him. He narrowed his eyes.

"It looks like they're going after two guys…one of them is injured."

Jean stared dully at the scene for a moment. You saw the boys, and realized that they had managed to corner themselves between zombies and a hall. They'd made enough noise to attract every zombie around. They turned and bolted down the hallway, being pursued by terrifying amounts of the creatures. One of the boys had to help the other to even move. Jean's eyes widened.

"That's it."

"What's it?" you asked, uneasily. Connie now came back into the room.

"We have to use this to escape."

Marco stood up. "I'm behind you on this, Jean."

It made sense, though you didn't wish to think about what would happen to the two boys. As a group, you all removed the barricades and exited the kitchen. A tremendous weight had been lifted off of your chest.

You looked towards where the girl with the gun had been. She was just now re-positioning herself to that spot, as she had been elsewhere. Taking several cans, but leaving those in Sasha's bag, you approached her.

"Here," you whispered, bitterly. "Carrots, baked beans, peas. Can we leave?"

She looked down the hallway the boys had run down, then back at you, and accepted the cans. She then looked you in the eyes.

"Towns."

"What?"

"Towns are safe. Rural areas will soon become overpopulated with people seeking safety. Cities are already overpopulated with those who tried. Towns are the only places with supplies."

"Why are you helping me?" you asked her. She sighed.

"I'm not evil. Take your gauze, now. Wait to apply it till you're out of school. You got lucky, those two boys might have not come. Never go into a closed area again…"

Your eyes narrowed. "Why did they scream? Did you see them get injured?"

With no response, she turned around and left, gun in hand and cans in her bag.

You returned to your group, shaking your head.

"What now?" you asked, eyes trailing immediately to Jean. He noticed that each of you were looking at him, as if he were the leader. Even Marco had an admiring look.

"You want...me to decide?" Jean asked. Everyone nodded. "I...I guess we need to get out of the school. Where should we head?"

Thinking over it for a while, you looked up at him. "We should move towards a town. Get out of the city, you know? Find somewhere between rural and urban."

Jean agreed. "An excellent idea. Any thoughts as to how the hell we get out of here?"

Marco raised his hand. "We can't leave through that window or that door. So I say, we go back down the science hall and leave through the emergency doors."

"As for (name)," Jean sighed. "We're going to get you to a pharmacy, to try and find you some medical supplies. Hopefully everyone else doesn't have that same damn idea."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as you finally approached a pharmacy. It had been too long of a walk, filled with silence, for if one of you said even a word, you'd be spotted. The zombies were everywhere in the streets, and not one of you had a weapon. The pharmacy was the first place you had seen without many around it.

_Sure is quiet, _you thought, swallowing nervously. _Didn't take long for whatever that thing was to spread, though._

Surely it didn't begin with Thomas. There were some coming from outside. So it had to be a mass epidemic.

Still, you wondered why that blonde girl happened to have a gun on her inventory on the very day that it all broke out. Perhaps it was dumb luck, maybe she had been planning something for that day of school. And maybe, if that was the case, luck was on your side. If she had been planning to use that gun in school that day, you, or someone you knew, could have very well been a victim.

Jean approached the glass doors and they opened automatically. The store was entirely deserted.

All five of you entered.

"Wow, there's no one in here," Marco sighed in relief. "Lucky day for us, huh?"

Jean put a finger to his lips as the doors closed behind them. His eyes surveyed the room once more. "There should be a way to lock these doors here, so no one can enter. Sasha, Connie, you two look for that. Marco, the store has already been rumaged through. It looks like basic antibiotics have been hit the hardest."

Your eyes widened. "Damn!"

"What is it, (name)?!" Marco asked, startled.

You ran into the feminine products aisle.

"No one thought to get fucking pads?! Lucky day!"

Jean shushed you, but he couldn't hold back his chuckle.

"(Name), you look for things to patch your leg up with. I'm going to check out the rest of the rooms, see how they are."

Sasha saw the remaining bags of chips and excitedly stuffed some in her bag, while pigging out on the rest. She gave Connie a few bags, and brought you a soda.

"No offense, Sasha," Marco whispered. "But I think we should stick to water if we want to live."

"But it will expire soon!" Sasha groaned.

"Put water in your bag, Sasha," Connie agreed. "It'll do us better!"

Sasha growled and stuffed water bottles in her bag. It was beginning to look overweight with the surplus materials.

You found some more gauze and peroxide, and quickly rolled your jeans up your leg to remove the gauze you had applied after leaving the school building. It stung bitterly, and you winced. Aware of Marco's concerned and watching eyes, you peeled the rest off, and sloppily poured the peroxide on your leg. Tears came to your eyes as you muffled your crying. The freckled boy ran up to you and put a hand on your shoulder.

You raised your right hand to signal that you were okay, and sat the bottle on the floor. Soon after, you wrapped your weaker leg, and rolled up the other leg, repeating the procedure for that one. It still hurt, but nowhere near as bad.

Jean looked over at you to make sure you were okay. Giving him a nod, you searched for some form of a bag to put more supplies in.

The ash-brunette approached the prescription desk and looked around. "No one back here, either."

With a gulp, he moved away from the desk, and leapt over it. You ran over to him. "Jean!" you yell-whispered. "Jean, don't be stupid!"

"I'll run back if there's anyone in the back room, I promise," he said to you, then smiled and turned back around. He entered the mixing room and stayed back for a while. You ran back to Marco and looked with him for weapons. He was standing in front of an aisle, chuckling.

"What, what is it?" you asked, walking up to him.

"People forgot pads, but they sure didn't take it easy on the birth control," he giggled. You looked up and saw that only one small group of condoms remained on the shelf, and a few boxes of female contraceptives were scattered about. You shook your head.

"That doesn't strike me as a good thing," you worried.

"What are you talking about?" Connie chimed in. "It means more people are getting lucky!"

"It could easily mean something worse, Connie," you replied, biting your lip.

Jean hopped back over the counter.

"No one back there. I found a few things, we'll need a bag."

Looking through his selection, you found flu medicine, strep medicine, vitamins, and a few miscellaneous cures. You raised a brow at him.

"Figure if we don't need them, we can trade them somewhere," he said with a smile. "Now, I'm going to check out a few more rooms."

You watched him, and turned back to Marco.

"Let's resume looking for weapons, yeah?"

Marco moved behind the main counters and Jean moved towards the door beside the counter, which read "EMPLOYEES ONLY". He stared at the door for a few seconds, and placed his hand on the doorknob.

Turning it slowly, he eased the door open, and gasped as the door opened. Six heads turned to him, each with something hanging out of their mouths. A dead body laid on the floor between them, torn apart savagely to feed the beasts.

One of them stood up, and breathed in a deep, gurgling growl. The others stood up, and Jean quickly slammed the door shut, laying against it.

"Guys, a weapon! Now!"

Marco widened his eyes and looked around for something. You joined, and turned back around upon hearing the thuds against the door.

"Jean!" you yelled. "Just get away from the door!"

The door began to crack under pressure, and split open, knocking Jean down in surprise. You took a step forward.

"_JEAN!" _

"Oh God, Jean! Hurry! I can't find anything!" Marco screamed, searching even more frantically.

Jean backed up and stood very quickly, then started to run, when one of the zombies sprinted towards him and tackled him down.

His eyes widened as he wrestled away. "O-Oh God, help!"

The other zombies walked slowly towards you as the one on top of Jean bit at him, just above his vulnerable, exposed neck…

* * *

**An.**

**Alternate Ending: The zombies are actually the people, and the people are actually the zombies.  
So I'm in love with The Walking Dead (have been since it aired, baby) and it's sooo hard to write things in this that **_**haven't**_** happened in the show! I mean, come on. They do everything!  
Luckily I'm about as horrible as Frank Darabont and Steven Moffat; if they had a love child I'm pretty sure it would be me.  
But you'll see more of that later, guys. ;3  
**


	6. Eren, Chapter 3

**Attack on Zombies.  
Eren, Chapter 3.**

* * *

**An.  
MMMMM.  
MMMMMMMMMM.  
I hate waiting on new The Walking Dead episodes.**

* * *

"_Outside...it's…"_

_The fire of the house illuminated them. The short blonde and the tall brunette stood side by side. Both had harsh looks on their faces._

"_Krista...Ymir!"_

The four of you stood at the window and watched as they hid behind a car. The undead around the area were dumbly attracted to the fire, walking straight into it and lighting themselves up.

You turned around to Eren. "We should help them."

"Absolutely not," Mikasa remarked. You looked at her, furrowing your brows. "It's too dangerous. Look at them, they're obviously up to no good."

Armin took your side. "But they need somewhere safe, Mikasa."

She closed the blinds, shaking her head. "No, they're fine on their own."

"They don't even have a weapon to protect themselves with!" Armin shouted back at her.

"Enough, Armin."

Eren's mother stirred in her sleep, and you all grew more quiet, continuing your debate.

"Mikasa, listen to me. It's been less than a day, we can't give up our humanity here. They can't lose theirs in a day. Surely they won't do anything."

You were taken by the temptation to slide out of the room unnoticed while Mikasa continued fighting the blonde boy. "Armin, they're setting houses on fire and breaking into them. They're not perfectly sane."

Making light steps, you went downstairs and opened the front door, and snuck out. "Ymir!" you yell-whispered. "Krista!"

The two girls turned to stare at you, then Krista's eyes filled with happiness.

"(Name!)" she cheered, running up and hugging you. "You're alive!"

"So are Eren, Mikasa, and Armin," you whispered, meeting Ymir's eyes as she watched the two of you embrace. "I came out here to invite you in. You need a place to rest for the night."

Ymir's uncaring eyes lifted up to the house behind you.

"I say that's a fine offer. Krista, want to take her up on it?"

Krista nodded, and moved away from you. "Absolutely."

Taking care to not attract attention of the surrounding undead, the three of you entered the house, and you locked the door.

Ymir looked around.

"You didn't even bar your windows?"

"No," you replied. "Eren's mother insists that if we stay quiet and keep the power off, we won't need to. If you watch, she might be right. When they're not actively attacking something, they go idle."

Krista smiled appreciatively, "We'll be sure to keep quiet, then. Right, Ymir?"

"I'm tired of killing zombies for the day, so, yes."

Loud footsteps came from the stairs and Eren met your eyes, then looked at the uninvited guests. He seemed to be in dismay. The shade from the above light darkened his face, and his eyes were looking down upon you. His mouth was slightly open. The expression gave you the impression that he wasn't pleased - and Mikasa, who came down shortly after, was much less pleased, though she wasn't vocal.

You all walked upstairs together, past Eren and Mikasa, and entered the room. Armin hugged Krista and shook Ymir's hand. His eyes were soft.

"I'm glad you're okay, girls," he said, smiling and turning to the sleeping woman on the floor. "We're all sharing this room, you can feel free to sleep here or elsewhere."

Ymir and Krista looked at each other, then back at you and Armin. "We'll use another room. It's probably tight in here, and, we need a moment," Ymir sighed.

You nodded. "I understand…"

The two girls left the room, and you looked at Armin, who smiled warmly back at you.

"Armin, can I confess something?" you asked, sitting down. He sat beside you.

"Anything, (name). Go on."

"I…" you began, looking over at Eren's mother. "I feel like… like none of this has hit me yet. I haven't… I haven't had time to soak anything in. I just… I can't. I feel like I'm not allowed to take time to cry."

Armin put a hand on your shoulder, calming you down a little. "It will come, eventually. But this adrenaline you're going through is a good thing. Until we're sure we've reached safety, I need you to stay strong."

You nodded. "Thank you, Armin…"

* * *

The sun rose through the blinds, and you covered your head in your hands, quietly groaning. This time around, your sleep was much better, but you still couldn't help wondering if everything had only been just a dream.

Wiping your eyes, you sat up, and walked to the nearest restroom. Your hair was slightly messed up, so you took a brush to it, wondering why it even mattered anymore.

Your makeup was all over the place. Grinning, you took it off. That was certainly one thing that did _not_ matter anymore. Thank _God. _

Your stomach growled, and you went downstairs to the kitchen. The house across the street had finished burning, and, as Krista had called them, the _zombies _were idly standing around its ashes.

Opening the fridge, you saw it entirely emptied out.

Your heart dropped. _"Shit," _you whispered, biting your tongue. You opened the cabinet, and found very little left as well. What was left could not be prepared without electricity or fire. Running up the stairs, you entered every bedroom in the house.

"Krista? Ymir?" you asked each time you opened a door.

In every room, they were missing. You sprinted to the room your group was in.

"G-guys, we have a very serious problem."

Eren and Armin slowly sat up, while Mikasa was quick to stand up and wipe her eyes. Her hair was still neat and, as she rarely wore makeup, she didn't have anything to clean. _Lucky woman, _you thought, feeling greasy and disgusting.

"What is it?" she asked you. You gulped.

"The food's gone and…"

"_And?" _she asked, narrowing her eyes. Biting your cheek, you looked down at your knees.

"And so are Ymir and Krista."

Mikasa walked past you, shoving you out of the way. Armin looked just as horrified as you were. Eren remained in the corner of the room, staring down at his waking mother.

"They took the gun," he whispered in shock.

Following Mikasa, you watched her study the house, and she found a note inside the cabinet that you had overlooked.

"_**I'm so, so sorry.**_

_** -Krista."**_

The girl before you read the note over a few times, then ripped it down and tore it in half, making dull eyes at you.

"What did I tell you, (name)? You and Armin. I told both of you it was a stupid idea. Now look, we're out of everything we needed, and all we have to show for it is a note."

You refused to break the eye contact, although you truly felt terrible.

Armin was now in the room with you.

"We were just…"

"_Just what? _Doing what you thought was right?! I don't get you, Armin. My judgement is never far off. Why wouldn't you just _listen _to what I was trying to say?!"

She marched angrily into the living room. The two of you looked at each other, shrugged nervously, and followed her.

"Mikasa, I'm sorry," you whispered. She angrily turned her head towards you.

"Sorry for _what?_ For not listening to my opinion and acting on your own? Or for letting everything get stolen?!" her eyes were sharp as knives. "Do you realize how hard it is going to be to find _food?! To find WEAPONS? _That rifle was ALL WE HAD!"

You looked behind her and watched as some of the zombies began to turn towards the house and slowly lurk in your direction.

"M-Mikasa," Armin whispered. "Be quiet."

Mikasa shook her head. "You're both going to have to do much better," she said, turning to look out of the window. Five or ten of the creatures were immediately in front of you -

_SLAM._

Jumping, you spun around and saw that one of the zombies had his hand pressed up against the glass part of the back door. Looking between the blonde and the Asian, you ran upstairs. They quickly followed suit.

"E-Eren!" Armin shouted. Eren was speaking with his mother, but looked up at the three of you. "They're going to get inside, Eren!"

He got up, helping Mrs. Jaeger up with him. The two looked at you all as if you were insane.

"What direction are they coming from?" Eren asked worriedly.

"Both sides," you clarified. "One of them is already at the back door."

In that instant, the sound of glass shattering came from downstairs. Eren's mom quickly shut the door and looked at each of you.

"Only one way out of this, kids," she said in a hushed tone. Eren furrowed his brows.

"What do you mean?"

"We're above the garage. If you're careful, and you climb out of that window, you can get to the roof."

Armin ran to the window with a nod, opening it up and looking outside. All of the zombies around were now heading straight for the house.

"I'll go first," Mikasa said, climbing out of the window and sitting on that section of the roof so she wouldn't slide down.

Armin followed her, and then Eren. You climbed out, and immediately lost your footing in your traction-free sneakers, sliding to the edge of the roof so that your legs were dangling down. Several zombies skulked to you, reaching up for you.

"S-Shit! HELP!" you yelled, holding onto the gutter for dear life. Eren and Armin both ran to you, grabbing your arms and pulling. At the same time they reached you, your foot was grabbed from below. Screaming for dear life, you kicked and struggled, and your swinging nearly brought the boys down with you.

Time stopped. You looked down and widened your eyes. Marco, Jean, Thomas, Hannah, Franz, and more, all gathered below you, reaching up to catch you. Smiles were fixed on their face, warm smiles, begging you to come down and be with them.

"(Name)," Marco called, holding onto your leg. "Come on down!"

"N-no!" you shouted. "I'm sorry, Marco, I can't!"

"I just want a hug, (name)...please?"

You shook your head violently, and clamped your eyes shut. Opening them, you now saw all of your friends, with their eyes melted out of the sockets and missing limbs, with their clothes coated in blood.

"M-Marco?" you asked, throat closing up. Your mind raced - the hallway, where you last saw Jean running towards Marco, was overcrowded and overrun. The door smashed open and Jean leapt over Marco to protect him, but was torn apart piece by piece in front of the boy, until there was nothing left to protect the organs that were soon ripped from Marco's body and devoured.

Whimpering, you looked at the others. "Th-Thomas?!"

"I died alone, (name). Why weren't you there?"

Shaking, you looked at Hannah, who held Franz limply in her arms as he ate the ligaments which carried him.

"STOP!" you screamed. "JUST STOP IT!"

"C-calm down, (name)! We've got you!" Eren yelled, but you were giving in.

_You wanted to die, to fall, to be with them again. Suffer their fate, and maybe, just maybe, see them again in some form of an afterlife._

Your hand released Eren's, and you began to fall-

"DAMN IT, (NAME)!" Eren yelled, grabbing your wrist and using up his strength to pull you up, so that you landed on top of him. Panting, you came back to reality, and rolled off of him. Armin looked you in the eyes.

"Eren, she's delusional!" he yelled. "I'm taking her to the top of the roof."

Eren nodded and turned back around just as the door to his mother's room smashed open, and ten or eleven zombies poured in, grabbing at her dress. She had closed the window. His eyes widened as he slammed against the window.

"MOM!" he yelled. "NO, MOM! FIGHT! COME OUT!"

She looked straight at him, and shook her head. "I'm done, Eren."

Eren's eyes filled with tears as she was grabbed savagely and thrown to the ground. She closed her eyes, crying in silence as the monsters dug their teeth and nails inside of her body, which began to twitch violently.

"Don't look, Eren!" Mikasa yelled, dragging him away from the window so that he'd reach the top of the house. He shook his head in shock, horrified.

The two of you were sat back-to-back on the rooftop, looking straight forward with glossy eyes.

Eren began to heave. You slowly turned to him, wondering if he'd throw up. Instead, he was crying violently. Wanting to console him, but unsure of how, you just watched him sniffle and cough for what seemed like forever. The sun was against your skin, burning now.

Eventually, things became calm.

Armin approached the two of you, removing his baggy, green jacket and placing it over your head to prevent further burning. You smiled weakly, and he sat down.

"Eren," he whispered. "How do we get down?"

Eren glared forward at him, and wiped his face on his arm.

"I don't think we can," Eren said. "Let's face it, our luck ran out after Ymir and Krista. We're done."

"Don't say that," Mikasa implored from afar. "We aren't done."

"WE'RE DONE!" he yelled at her, furious. You had almost forgotten this side of Eren, this pessimistic and angry side. "Might as well get out any unspoken feelings, everyone! This is it! Here's the part where we all starve to death!"

You wanted to punch him, but part of you knew he was right. No sense in being optimistic. The house was surrounded, and the lawns were too far apart to hop over. You lowered your head further.

Eren stood up. "Armin, got anything to say?"

He shook his head.

"Mikasa?"

She looked away.

Eren slowly turned to look at you. "...(Name)?"

You wanted to say something, but, you couldn't find any words. Sighing, he walked over to the edge of the roof.

Looking over it, he suddenly inhaled a large gasp and turned around. "I have one idea."

You all looked at him, worried for what it was.

"I think...I'm going to be a distraction."

"NO EREN!" Mikasa scolded. "We're all together! You can't just leave!"

Eren smiled, and shook his head.

"Honestly, Mikasa...I'll hop down from the garage and run. We can all meet up in the forest."

Mikasa walked towards him. "Eren, that won't work! We're completely surrounded!"

She was only a few feet away when he turned back around, smiling, and then ran to the garage, where he promptly leapt into the crowd.

You stifled a scream, but Armin grabbed your wrist. Looking up at him, he nodded. "Come on, guys. Don't let it go wasted."

"ARMIN!" Mikasa shouted, but he put a finger to his lips.

"Let's go, Mikasa."

Taking one last look back, you saw Eren break free of the crowd, covered in markings you wished you hadn't seen. He was yelling at all of them.

"COME ON, YOU ASSHOLES! COME GET ME!" he screamed, backing up. "COME AND FUCKING GET ME!"

Armin leapt down from the other side of the house, and you had no choice but to follow. Mikasa, after a long pause, finally followed your example, and you all ran towards the woods.

Mikasa looked behind you all, and nearly fainted. You and Armin both supported her weight.

"I...don't see Eren...anymore…" she whimpered…

* * *

**An.  
I need to draw the cover for this. Any suggestions? I can't put three guys on the cover and have it still look good. Maybe just Eren?  
Also, if you wanna know how they're dressed, (if any of you are that peculiar), I found a reference picture and put it on my new Tumblr account. (First post!) It's the same name - TheFearlessSong - so check it out. :)  
Reviews are still appreciated. I squeal when I get them. **


	7. Levi, Chapter 3

**Attack on Zombies.  
Levi, Chapter 3.**

* * *

**An.  
I decided to be a smart girl and actually create a chapter-by-chapter layout for each character. You guys have **_**no **_**idea what's in store.**

* * *

"_Mom?"_

_Hanji backed up against the door, and you jumped to your feet. Her tone had changed from one of sorrow to surprise._

"_Mom! You're okay!"_

You opened the door swiftly to observe the scene, calling for Levi to come back. Hanji's mom had stood back up, glaring at her daughter in hunger.

"Mom!" Hanji cheered. "You're hurt! It's okay, though! I can help you!"

"Hanji, that isn't your mom. You know that!" you shouted, grabbing her shoulder. She stared at her mom dully.

"Mom, do you recognize me? It's Hanji…"

Levi ran towards the two of you, sabre in hand. "Step away, Hanji."

"Come on, Mom. Talk to me," she whimpered. Her voice raised sharply in the last sentence. She bowed her head. "Momma…"

She began to reach for Hanji. You pulled her back and Levi entered the room, impaling her through the neck and attaching the sabre to the wall, so that Hanji's mom was pinned to it. The girl sobbed out for her mother.

"N-No, Levi, don't hurt her," she cried, weakly. "Please, please don't hurt her."

He looked down at the gun in the father's hand, and picked it up, keeping the mother against the wall. He pressed it to her head. "Come here, Hanji."

"No!" she cried, shaking her head. You pulled her up and walked her over. "I can't do this, Levi."

"You're the one who needs closure here, Hanji. _I know _what the lack of it can do to you."

She looked at him in shock, and exhaled, quivering in even her breathing now.

"M-Mom…" she said, taking the gun from Levi as he repositioned the sabre. Her mother clashed her teeth together, making popping noises. Hanji gulped. "Mom, I...I guess you can't understand me. I don't know why you did...what you did. But...I don't want to think about that. It wasn't you…"

Her mom tried harder to grab her, and she took a short step back.

"What you _were _means more to me. You were always there for me. And I… I wish I could have thanked you while you were still here. Please, Mom...tell Dad I love him, too."

Her fingers trembled over the trigger. Swallowing, she closed her eyes, and fired.

* * *

Sitting in another room with Levi, you both looked straight forward, and neither of you had uttered a word since the bullet was fired. It was the last in the gun, so it could not be useful.

Breaking the silence, you addressed him. "Levi…?"

"Hm?" he replied, eyes closed.

"Why are you...you know...anxious?"

Levi looked over at you, and let out a long sigh.

"You don't have to-"

"When I was four, my parents decided they couldn't afford to keep me. So they put me on the steps of the orphanage I live in, and told me to stay…didn't say why or anything."

Your face softened with sadness.

"Levi…"

He continued looking straight forward, not meeting your eyes. "I stood there for hours, waiting on them to come back. Eventually, someone came to the door. A woman with kindness in her eyes, who invited me in…

"'Where are your parents?', she asked me. 'Are you lost?'

"I told her no, that they told me to stay on the steps that morning." He paused to make sure you were still paying attention, swallowed, and continued. "She never really explained where my parents went. She was a good woman, though, and treated me like her own son. I was told to never hate humanity...that even if someone was horrible to me, I needed to love them. I kept that in mind, even after being passed from foster parent to foster parent, each bringing me back for their own different reasons, because they weren't ready, or because I was too curious and hyperactive as a child… The last time I was adopted, I was 12. After that…"

He bit his tongue.

"After that _woman _brought me back, I stopped trying to be adopted. That's when Petra came in, orphaned with the loss of her parents. And she was my first friend besides the woman who ran the place."

You had trouble keeping eye contact with him.

"So…"

"So I take Xanax to keep myself on track. To keep myself from hating everyone, to not have mental breakdowns every other night. If it weren't for that damn medicine, I might not be here right now. So please, don't ask about it, and don't judge me for it."

You reached for his hand, and he jumped when your skin touched his. He quickly took his hand back.

"Please...just...sleep," he whispered, laying on the floor and closing his eyes tightly.

Looking at his body, you turned the other way and laid down, closing your eyes but still wondering...

* * *

Bags on, your group headed across a bridge on your way to another safe house for the night. You agreed to not walk at dark, so wherever you found yourself at sunset would be your stopping place.

You found yourself looking to Levi a few times, heart aching for his well being.

Petra saw that something was wrong with her friend and approached him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He had taken a double-dosage of Xanax this morning, you witnessed. His reaction to her touch was slow.

"Levi, are you alright?"

He looked at her, then looked forward again, but he stopped walking.

"What? What is it, Levi?"

His eyes narrowed and, ahead, you saw a group of people gathered around a truck. Each was dressed with a black jacket and a ski mask, and everything else was at random. One of them looked straight at you, and motioned at the others to look in your direction.

"Those don't look like friendly people to me," Levi whispered. "There's no way around them. Everyone, arm yourself."

Your group members all grabbed their sabres and held them up. The apparent leader of the others stepped into their truck, followed by two or three of the others.

Slowly walking ahead of the group, Levi approached the other faction. The leader of the other group exited the truck, pistol in hand. The closer they got, the more you learned. Female, your age, blue eyes and pale skin.

"We've set up a roadblock," she whispered. "If you want to get by, give us your bags and everything in them."

Her voice was dull and emotionless. Levi responded, in his most dull tone.

"We need these items. Do you mind not frisking us?"

Behind the girl, you saw someone holding up a rifle. Gulping, you shook your head and lowered your sabre. Some of your teammates followed in your actions.

"Some of your group's members seem to agree with me. Just hand it over and we'll let you go."

"And if I refuse?"

The girl readied her pistol and pointed it to his head.

"Then you die. And, I'm assuming, the rest of your group will either die or be assimilated into my clan."

He sighed, and slowly removed his bag, setting his sabre back in his belt loop. He began to unzip it, but she slapped him with her gun.

_How can he just stand there and let her do that?! _you thought. He didn't seem phased.

"No tricks. Don't reach for anything. Just hand me the damn bag," she growled, holding out her hand.

You bit your tongue. Sighing, Levi sat his bag down beside him, waiting for her to just reach for it herself.

"Put the gun down," he growled. She raised an eyebrow. "Set it down, I'll put my sabre down, and we'll settle this with our fists."

You watched nervously, and the girl agreed to it, unloading her pistol and bringing it back to her gang of bandits. Turning back around, she approached him, and raised her fists.

Being the first to throw a punch, the girl aimed straight for his face. Grabbing her arm, he quickly kicked her in the ribs and did a spiral kick, landing straight on her jaw. She flew backwards.

Taking her fall as an opportunity to strike, he didn't give her a chance to fight back. Doing spiral kicks and rapid, wing-tsun style punches all over whatever was exposed on her body, he appeared to be winning before the fight had even begun.

He backed her up, dealing powerful blows, and she began to block only her face. It was so fast paced and choreographed, you had a difficult time keeping track of whatever was going on until she finally landed a critical blow on Levi with a sky uppercut.

Groaning, he fell immediately over. It looked painful. She began kicking him in the ribs repeatedly.

"L-Levi!" you yelled, taking a step forward and drawing your sabre. Petra put her arm in front of you, pointing out that everyone on the other side was fully prepared to fire on you and Levi.

"I want to jump in just as badly as you do," she whispered. "At the same time…"

Eld Jin looked inspired by the fight, and spoke up for once. "This is the first time I've ever seen him have the slightest difficulty in hand-to-hand."

You grimaced and stood next to Hanji as Levi crawled back up, readied himself, and then kicked the back of her leg. When she reached the ground, he dealt multiple kicks to her face, no longer even trying to use his hands. She began to develop a black eye. He kneed her in the nose and lifted her up by her shirt, and took one more blow to punch her in the ribs.

She coughed on the ground, and Levi took a step back, calm and collected.

"W-What's in that bag that's so important?" the girl asked with a growl. He stared at her, coldly, and turned around to retrieve his bag.

Watching her, you saw as she sprang up, kicked him between the legs, and sprinted towards his bag. Lifting it, she ran for the end of the bridge and tossed it over the ledge.

Levi's eyes widened and he stood back up, weakened. He ran, limping, to the edge of the bridge, and watched as his bag was carried down the swift current of the river. Shaking his head in dismay, he ran to the side of the river, leaving the rest of your group together above the bridge. The girl approached you all.

"Now, give me the bags," she said, holding out her hands. Only a few of you had bags in the first place, and they each gave in, handing her their bags.

She walked away, shaking her head.

"Tch, too damn easy."

She threw the bags in her truck, and everyone got inside as it drove away. As soon as they were gone, you ran to the side of the bridge, looking for Levi and hoping that he had been able to retrieve his bag.

* * *

**An.  
This was a really slow chapter to get through! I'm astonished at the amount of time that actually took!  
The next few chapters will be building in drama.  
Also, wait till you hear the rest of Levi's backstory. It's wonderfully dreadful!  
Reviews are still, and always will be appreciated!**


	8. Jean, Chapter 4

**Attack on Zombies  
Jean, Chapter 4.  
**

* * *

**An.**

***Emotional Voice* I just want you all to know, that your reviews are what truly keep me going with this. I love you all.  
Also if there are typos I apologize. I spell checked it, but I was doing homework while writing this and barely looking at the screen.**

* * *

_With highly abnormal agility, one of the zombies sprints to Jean and tackles him before he even knows what's coming._

_He tries to wrestle the bastard away, but he's about to lose as the creature nears his neck and prepares to bite down…_

"Marco!" Connie yelled, running from the sports aisle. He had a bag over his shoulder, and that bag was filled with golf clubs. One of the zombified employees approached him, reaching for his face. Removing a golf club from his bag, the shortest boy used one powerful blow, lodging the club through the worker's head. He didn't bother to pull it back out as he brought the two of you your own weapons. Marco immediately ran to the aid of Jean, bashing the creature who lingered him in the scalp, just above the ash-brunette's face. Fear in his eyes, Jean sat paralyzed on the bloor, panting, while the now-dead zombie laid limply on top of him, blood pouring thickly down its face.

You ran over to the panicked boy, pulling him up. Holding onto him to provide support, you brought him behind the counter.

"Jean, remove your shirt."

His eyes were focused on the carnage behind you as Marco and Connie took out the zombies. Sasha eventually joined in upon grabbing a metal bat. Using strength she had gained from years on a softball team, with one swing she smashed open the scalp if the last remaining monster, sending gore in every direction, causing both Marco and Connie to jump, startled. The zombie fell back and laid in its final death, crumbling up against the mass of bodies behind him.

"Jean, I need to see if you've been bitten. Please," you sighed, touching his face. His skin turned a light shade of red and he nodded, unbuttoning his red plaid shirt. You inspected him, trying not to blush as your eyes glazed over his features. He was tanned, with visible muscles and a light trail of hair on his stomach leading into his pants…

Forcing yourself to look back up, you smiled. "Well, Jean, it looks like you're not bitten."

With that you came to your feet, returning to Marco, whose focus was on the inside of the office. He entered it and searched around.

"The desk is locked…" he remarked. Grimacing, you looked at the body of a nicely-dressed zombie, who laid underneath three uniformed ones. Taking slow steps, you approached the pile and pushed aside two of the undead. Finally able to see his shirt and pockets, a nametag became revealed.

"Sorry about this, Creg," you sighed, reaching into his pockets. Finding a single key, you brought it to Marco, who began to open each drawer. The first two were merely piles of paperwork, but the third contained a pocket knife, scissors, tape, and keys. In another drawer, you found radios.

Handing them out, you watched as Marco lifted the knife to the scissors, unscrewing them so that two blades were made.

Jean also went to work, coming out of shock but refusing to speak a word. He took a radio from you and began tuning it, putting in the earpiece.

You sat beside him. "Looking for a station?"

He sighed, removing the headpiece after checking each channel. He had found nothing.

Marco approached you.

"We need batteries, and we need to find a flashlight," he remarked, and then handed you the two halves of the scissors, each attached to a clip. "These are yours. I gave Sasha the pocket knife."

Gratefully, you attached the knives to your belt loop, and got up to find a light…

* * *

You had given Sasha night watch after drawing lots, and she stood beside the now-locked automatic doors, flipping the pocketknife open and then slapping it shut.

Everyone had found their own places to sleep, and you slept in the middle of the store so that you could run down any aisle in case of a break in.

Almost asleep, you woke up to the sound of approaching footsteps. You reached for your improvised knives.

"(Name)," a voice whispered. Quickly shining the light of a flashlight you had found on his face, Marco revealed his identity. You relaxed.

"Hey, what's up?" you asked, sleepily.

He sat beside you, exhaling. "I can't sleep."

You rolled over to face him. "You...can sleep here if you want."

He accepted your offer, laying down beside you. His silhouette revealed admirable curves as he laid beside you. It felt strange, staring like you were, so you made yourself close your eyes. Marco's eyes, little did you know, were on you, too. He watched you close your eyes and - as the light was on his side - stared at your face in admiration. Puffing up his chest, he slowly reached forward, wrapping an arm around you. He stretched out his other arm, allowing you to use his bicep as a pillow. You blushed, getting closer to him.

Breathing in, you felt guilty. Somehow, he still smelled wonderful. (You were unaware, but Marco had actually used some of the store's deodorant.) It had been a day and half since you last bathed, and you'd gotten your fair share of exercise. However, Marco seemed not to even notice.

Both of you held each other close, stealing each other's warmth, taking and giving simultaneously. The boy scratched your back until you could no longer stay awake. You rested in his arms.

* * *

A loud car alarm went off in the distance. Everyone opened their eyes, displeased to see that there was just barely light outside.

You approached Sasha.

"Where is it coming from?"

She shrugged and began unlocking the door. "Not sure, but it's getting closer. It's probably been hijacked."

The doors had to be pushed open now. You both went outside, leaving the doors open behind you. Walking slowly, the car was much louder now - you could actually hear the engine.

Sasha went to the road and looked to her right.

"LOOK OUT!" you yelled, sprinting to her and tackling her into the other lane. She had narrowly dodged the speeding vehicle - a green, tall car with the shape of a Hummer, but the size of a monster truck.

The car did not stop, but resumed in its course until it was out of sight. Sasha was frozen underneath you.

"Oh sorry!" you exclaimed, getting back on your feet. Helping her up, you looked in the direction the car had come from. A new noise filled the air - hisses, moans, gasps for breath from presumably those damned ravenous creatures who plagued your new life. They weren't in your sighed and were hardly audible, but you knew they were coming.

The two of you ran inside.

"Guys, we need to go - NOW!" you yelled, looking out as the sun slowly began to rise. Connie shot up as the other boys ran to you. You put your knives in your belt-loop. "Does everyone have their radio?!"

"Yes - what's going on, (name)?" Connie asked, rubbing his eyes.

"That car attracted a damn horde," Sasha explained. There was immense fear in her eyes. "We need to get out of the area."

Everyone put their bags on their backs. Connie stood in front of you.

"Where are we supposed to go?" he asked, looking outside. "Surely we can't run forever. We'll eventually be caught."

Your eyes scanned the outside. None of the zombies had reached the area, but they would - soon.

Sasha narrowed her eyes over something in the road. Sticking up roughly from the ground, a sewer entrance laid in the center. Tracing her eyes, you took a step back.

"Sasha, no-"

"A sewer level. Every game and movie relating to zombies has one!"

"Sasha," you implored. "Please, don't."

"I agree," Connie stated. "Sewer passage could be safe, and there is one in every zombie fiction."

"Life isn't _Dawn of the Dead,_ guys," Jean spoke up. "We can do this, but only if there are no other options."

Everyone looked at Jean. Marco put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jean, it's worth a shot."

The hazel-eyed boy looked outside. Something about him looked different, as if he had now learned to fear the world.

"You all need to learn something," he began, brushing his hair with his hand. "The danger of dying is very, very real. This isn't just some fucking game. It's a struggle. So for God's sake, take it seriously."

With that, he stepped outside. Following behind him, you looked around. The zombies were now visibly close. Two more minutes and they would be upon you all. Jean approached the sewer lid and opened it up, gagging at the odor. He looked up at you as if to say, "Ladies first!"

With that, you grimaced, and grabbed onto a ladder, which descended downward.

Marco gave you his flashlight, and you went down, trying not to make a sound. Marco went next. Then Sasha, Connie, and Jean, who closed the lid. Standing below, you could hear the zombies walking above, growling as they tried to get in. Gulping, you shined the light down the tunnel, trying to get used to the musk of the rancid air.

"Hey, (name)," Jean started, nudging you gently from the side. "We have to continue."

With a deep sigh, you nodded, drudging forward through the unmentionable. Connie tried to not throw up, but eventually added to the mix as his willpower depleted.

* * *

"GASP!"

You came up, breathing in the air dramatically. Jean laid himself against a tree, coughing and soaking in the sterile environment. There were no zombies around. You had traveled from the dawn to dusk. The sun was now setting, painting the sky orange and violet. It seemed unfair that the environment was still allowed to be beautiful.

After several deep breaths, you paused upon hearing the distant running of water. Looking left, you saw a deep river rushing beside you. A big, excited grin grew on your face as you ran to it. WATER! A BATH!

You leaped in and were surprised at the shallow depth of the side of the river. It was only partially up your stomach. Towards the middle, you could tell it was deeper by the darker shade of blue.

Splashing around, you laughed and cleaned off everything you could reach. Marco stood beside the river as you went a little further out, beckoning for him to follow. He grinned. "What are you wanting me to do, (name)?"

"Join me, Marco!" you called out, washing your hair as you spoke. He chuckled and began to unbutton his top, but froze, staring straight at you.

You tilted your head, then turned around to be surprise-grabbed by a zombie. Occupying both of your arms, you pushed her back, and she leaned onto you. Her weight defeated yours, and you fell back. She bit at you, reaching for any part of you that was close. You were now under the water, gasping for air and going back down.

Grabbing a fistful of her hair, you tried to pull her away. The hair came out in your hand. You were so close to death. Her teeth were at your breastplate. Opening her mouth -

"DIE!" Marco screamed, smashing her head away with a kick and hurriedly dragging you away to the land. He sat you down and rolled you on your stomach so that you would be able to choke out any water you might have breathed in.

Turning around, he saw the zombie headed straight for him. He lured her to the dryness, and walked around her, grabbing hold of the back of her head. With one movement, he forced her to the ground, bashing her head against the ground.

She reached for him from behind and pulled his hand towards her face. With his free arm, he punched her arm, breaking it so that the fingers no longer functioned. He locked her down with his knees and one hand.

You reached for your scissor blades and ran over to him, handing him the improvised weapons.

With swiftness, Marco shouted a warrior like yell and stabbed through both sides of her head. Ripping them back out swiftly, he watched as the creature dropped with a thud. He released the knives, panting, and stood up to look at you.

His eyes were filled with misery equal to someone who had lost a child.

Your brows raised with concern for him as he stood up. The two of you held the same look in your eyes, and both of you thought: _I could have died._

Trembling, you fell into his arms. He held you up, at first only supporting you. Slowly, he moved you so that you were holding on around his neck; he wrapped himself around your waist. The two of you stayed close, and you came back to life, breathing deep and tightening your hold on him. He buried his face in your hair, humming and caressing you.

A pair of eyes gazed upon the two of you, and sadly turned away.

* * *

Nearly asleep, you were woken by sniffles. Your eyes opened and immediately searched for the source of the noise. Marco was sleeping nearby. Sasha was up in a tree, resting next to Connie who had night watch. You sat up and walked over to Jean, who sat facing the river. He sniffled.

"Jean?"

His body jumped, and he hid his face in his sleeve. You raised an eyebrow.

"Jean, why are you crying?" you asked him. He shook his head. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

His voice was a sad whimper. "I...I thought that...there was a chance…"

"A chance?" you asked. "A chance for what?"

Freezing up, Jean refused to speak. His black jacket was off to the side.

"Jean?"

"My jacket," he clarified, choking on his words. "I had hoped it would...stay intact."

"Oh," you replied, looking down at the black leather. "It was a good jacket…"

"Oui," he replied, chuckling weakly. He sniffled once more. "C'était une bonne veste...Je suis triste...le mort de ma veste, c'est trop grave…"

"Damn!" you sighed. "I just realized, we'll never need foreign languages again."

Jean frowned. Over the years, he had become fluent in French, German, and Spanish. He had planned on living life as a politician. _Easy money_, he often said. "All those years…"

"Could be worse. Marco was going to be a lawyer. He's memorized laws and even court cases."

"The very thought of that terrifies me," he groaned. He finally looked at you, smiling with both his mouth and his eyes, which appeared green in this light. He then broke out in a laugh.

"W-What? What's wrong?" you asked. He brushed his fingers through your hair, and pulled you into a hug.

"Your hair looks like shit…"

* * *

**An.  
Alternative, if you're me: "He tried to brush his fingers through your hair, but they got stuck and he had to pull the knots out."**

**Seriously, j'ai les cheveux très boucles.**

**Oh, and French speaking Jean is totally my new thing.  
Midseason finale is in two chapters, guys!**


	9. Eren, Chapter 4

**Attack on Zombies  
Eren, Chapter 4.**

* * *

**An.  
I meant to start writing an hour ago but got sidetracked on Tumblr.  
Oh hey you guys should advertise my story to buddies so I can be proud of myself. I'd like to get up to 30 followers for this before I start on my next secret fanfiction!  
Reviews are also, still, appreciated. Fuels my drive, ya'll.**

**Also, shoutout to Combustibility - I'm still using that advice you gave me, every time I start to include something I question whether or not it followed your guidelines you gave me in chapter one's review. Haha!**

* * *

"_I...I don't see him..."_

_Her vision begins to blur. You and Armin both grab onto her, not allowing her to make any foolish decisions._

"_I don't see Eren anymore…" she whimpers, voice squeaking on her friend's name. Her head hands limply between her shoulders, defeated._

The sound of leaves crunching filled the air as you and Armin sprinted through the woods, having to carry Mikasa between your weights. Panting, you looked over at the blonde, whose eyes looked as if they hadn't quite registered it yet.

Eren was dying out there, and here you were, running for your own lives.

Mikasa shifted, touching her feet to the ground without warning. You tripped at the change in weight, and rolled to the floor, sliding a few feet away.

"Nngh…" you complained, feeling a little bruised. You sat up, dusting yourself off and checking for blood. The Asian girl approached you, reaching out her hand. "Mikasa-"

Firmly, she slapped you clean across the face, with a force so hard it brought you back to the ground.

"(Name)!" Armin yelled, running towards you. Mikasa put her other arm out, preventing him from passing.

"_That _was for letting in Ymir and Krista before I said you could. For going against our best wishes."

"Mikasa…" Armin tried to reply, but she cut him off.

"I _fucking _told you this would happen, (name). I said they were up to no good. Now look at us, (name)! We're in the middle of the forest, with _no fucking food, _and no _fucking _weapons! Mrs. Jaegar is dead - that was _my adoptive mother. _I loved her like I loved my own God damned parents! She's dead because of you!"

"She is not dead because of me!" you rebutted, standing up and puffing out your chest in an attempt to look intimidating. Your eyes met hers. "If you hadn't been yelling, making all of that fucking noise, none of them would have come for us, Mikasa!"

"_It's your fault that Eren is dead._"

"It is _NOT MY FAULT!"_

Armin stepped between the two of you, glaring at Mikasa for starting this fight.

"Girls, we need to not do this here. Let's get somewhere safe, find some water, and rest. You're both tired, you're both hungry. Come on."

You continued making eye contact with Mikasa, but finally sighed and gave in to the blonde's wishes, turning around. Mikasa slouched behind you, eyes meeting her feet.

"Eren's dead," she whimpered, and remained silent for a long time, occasionally sniffling.

Half an hour passed, and you felt like you had barely progressed into the woods. Mikasa had still cried through the course of this entire time, trying not to make a sound, but her whimpers and breathing were loud enough to hear from the front of your three-man line.

Eventually, she stopped walking altogether, falling to her knees. You and Armin turned around.

"Mikasa…?" Armin asked. He approached her and put his hand on her shoulder, but she pushed him away on contact. "Mikasa, we can't stop-"

"She's right, Armin…(Name) is right…"

"What do you mean?"

"It is my fault that he's...that Eren is…"

Armin shook his head. "No…"

"Don't tell me otherwise," she sighed, and stared at her lap. Armin continued in his attempts to console her, but she refused to speak another word to him. You stared at the two, sad but unsure as to whether or not you should take back anything you said to the beautiful girl.

It was like watching an angel cry. You knew Mikasa wasn't always like this. During school she was always kind, and if angry, she was reserved about it. (Unless of course it was geared towards Eren, in which case it was not very reserved at all.)

You looked up, trying to distract yourself from the scene. Immediately attracting your attention, you saw a zombie come out from behind a thick group of trees, barely visible behind the vines.

"Armin," you whispered. He looked up, and saw it immediately.

"Mikasa, we have to go," he told her, shaking her shoulder. She continued staring down at her lap. More of the contaminated began to approach, looking straight at your group. They had heard the argument, surely, and had been on your trail for a while.

"Mikasa," you whispered. "Get up, please. I'm sorry!"

She looked down to her left and still said nothing, and acted as if none of the words were even audible.

"Mika-"

"Just leave me," she directed the two of you, shaking her head. "Please. Just...leave me."

"I refuse to obey that order," Armin barked, tugging at her arm to try and lift her up, though he weighed around twenty to thirty pounds less than the muscled girl.

One of the infected approached you all, getting much closer to Mikasa, only several yards away.

You stared at Armin, not ready to risk your life for someone that blamed you for the death of one of your friends. Taking a few steps back, your hands made fists.

"Armin, let's just…"

"No, (name). I'm sorry, I can't. Eren was my best friend. I can't lose Mikasa too."

There was a deep darkness in his voice. You frowned, regretting even attempting to leave. You could leave Mikasa, after what she had done, but you could not leave Armin here. That would be a death to plague your dreams forever…

You approached the two of them and sat on your knees, putting one arm around Armin, and one arm around Mikasa.

"Let's die here, then," you sighed, not yet ready but faced with no other choice. There was no way you could make it out on your own.

Mikasa wiped her eyes, looking at you with some form of respect. Armin nodded, moving your hand off of his shoulder and into his own. The infected grew closer…

_Shlockk!_

Looking up, you saw a blur run among the infected, impaling each one through the head or decapitating them altogether. Your eyes tried to keep up, but the combination of fear, adrenaline, and the speed they traveled at left you confused.

Armin moved his eyes up.

With gruesome sound effects, more and more zombies were cut up, blood spreading up in clouds as the owner of the weapon ripped out the blade they wielded.

"W-What's going on?" you whispered, watching as one by one, the zombies were taken out. Slowing down, the blur became more focused as he slammed a nearby creature into a tree, killing it from the sheer force in which his arm thrusted him. The skull split open, and the boy didn't even need to use a gun.

Your eyes couldn't believe it.

"E-Eren?" you whispered. He turned to you, eyes fierce and blood-lusting. Red liquid coated his body, some shades more dark than others. He continued going about his choreographed murder, impaling each one with what appeared to be a Bowie knife. With each slice through the scalp, each pierce, each slash and cut and slam and shatter he screamed a warrior's cry and took down each opponent with relatively no struggle whatsoever.

And by the time he finished, that forest was clear.

His eyes looked up to meet yours, and he fell backwards, dropping his knife beside him. You all three ran up to him, Mikasa moving the fastest.

"Eren?!" she yelled. "Eren, are you okay?!"

You pulled his collar down, then lifted his shirt up after realizing that it would do you little good to only check the neck area. His entire body, from the chest to the stomach, and even visible parts of his pants and arms, was torn up. Blood leaked out of each opening, and several bite marks coated him.

"He's been bitten," Armin responded with horror, taking several steps back. You stared at him, watching his breath rock his slender stomach up and down.

"...We're taking him with us," Mikasa demanded. You looked at her.

"Mikasa, there are so many of these bites. And who knows how long he has had them? He was thirty minutes away. In that cafeteria, people turned after-"

"Five minutes or less. But obviously, Eren hasn't turned yet. So we're keeping him."

You couldn't argue with her. Not that her reasoning was correct, but because you didn't see any alternative. You didn't want to leave Eren here, much less end it for him. So, you picked up his knife, cleaned it off in the leaves and grass littering the floor, and held firmly onto it in case one of you needed to reach it. Mikasa lifted Eren over her shoulder, getting his blood on her still clean clothes.

Armin stared at you with concern, and walked close to you.

"(Name), I'm so sorry...I...We could have all died…"

You smiled at him, patting his back.

"Sometimes, Armin, you run out of options."

And he accepted that.

* * *

You found an auto-repair shop just as the sun was gone and the moon became the light of the sky. The group sighed in frustration and entered through the garage, closing it quickly after entry. The lights were still on, and the door into the shop was locked.

Armin ran to Mikasa, helping her remove Eren from her back. He was still breathing, hours later, though now he was definitely running a fever.

You didn't feel too well yourself. Sitting against the wall, you waited a while to speak, trying to cool off.

"I think I'm a little dehydrated," you sighed.

"We all are," Mikasa reminded you. "None of us got to eat this morning, we've been walking through that forest for six or seven hours now with no food or water."

Armin glared at her, then turned towards you. "Maybe there's a place nearby. We can try it in the morning, but now I think sleep is best."

He sat close to you, but not too close so that he wouldn't transfer his body heat. Mikasa refused to sleep yet as she rummaged around. She found a toolbox soon and emptied it out, looking through everything. She picked out a few wrenches, pliers, and a hammer, and placed them back in, locking the toolbox. She scanned the walls next, removing a saw, more hammers, and heavy looking monkey-wrenches, setting them on the floor.

"Some weapons to work with," she stated. "Maybe I can even get to work on inventing something while we're here."

You nodded weakly. She brought the toolbox over.

"We won't make it if we wait until morning, (name). I need you to go into town, find food, and bring it back. I'll stay here and tend to Eren."

Armin looked between the two of you, and stood up. "I'm going with her, then."

Mikasa grimaced. "Very well, Armin, as you wish."

The blonde turned towards you and offered a hand. "Come on, (name). The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we get to eat. And if we're quiet, we might just not attract any zombies, if there are any nearby."

You smiled shakily, pulling yourself up with his hand. The two of you approached the garage door, opening it just wide enough so that you could slide out. Before you exited, the two of you looked outside to make sure that the sound of the garage opening didn't bring any unwanted guests.

Fortunately, this area was deserted.

You ran back to take the tool box from Mikasa, making eye contact with her, and you approached Eren one last time, leaning next to him.

"Hey, buddy," you started, putting a hand on his warm cheek. "If I come back and you're dead, I'll kick your ass in Heaven. So you need to stay alive…"

You felt yourself weakening at the thought of his death, which wasn't something you could physically tolerate right now. Trembling, you continued.

"And thank you so much, for saving my ass twice today. You're my hero, Eren."

With that, you lifted up the toolbox and walked outside, leaving Mikasa and Eren with the tools and Eren's Bowie knife. Armin set out beside you, keeping a careful eye out for any monsters that might be lurking in the dark.

But what neither of you expected was that what was to come was much more fearsome than any mangled and revived creature could strive to be in a million years…

* * *

**An.  
I need to make sure this chapter is long enough. It felt so short! I did write the whole thing in two hours, though. Man, I'm sleepy…**

**Reminder, in case you don't read the Jean chapters - Midseason finale is in two more chapters.  
What's so special? The Midseason finale will be chapter 6, which will be the most dramatic thus far for each set. It will be longer, more terrifying, some people might die, you might hate me forever, my ratings will go up, and I'll go to bed happy while you scream "WHY!?" at your computer/cell phone.  
The actual finale will be around chapter 12 for each character, after which I will commence my top secret next fanfiction!  
Reviews appreciated.**


	10. Levi, Chapter 4

**Attack on Zombies  
Levi, Chapter 4**

* * *

**An.  
I have heart problems! Yay!  
Just found out last week. It's all caffeine based, but without my caffeine...I'm a zombie. Unfortunately, when I drink it, I get extremely sick, bloated, and my heart has these weird spasms.  
Adding that to anxiety, I'm just full of problems! I EMPATHIZE WITH YOU, HEICHOU!  
Warning this chapter gets fucked up you can avoid it if you're sensitive.**

* * *

"_Tch, too damn easy."_

_She gets in the car with your items and signals for her entourage to follow suit, driving off into the distance. Those cold blue eyes seem to be filled with pleasure from your misery…_

_You look over the edge, trying to keep track of Levi's actions. _

"She didn't take our sabres," Hanji remarked, trying to bring some happiness into the atmosphere. You shot a look at her, and went down to talk to Levi.

He stood dully beside the river, though his eyes held deep concern.

"L-Levi?" You asked, worry in your tone. "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure we can find a pharmacy or a grocery store. They'll have some, for sure."

Petra came close to the two of you. She bit her lip.

"Actually...there aren't any pharmacies near here… But there is one grocery store."

You furrowed your brow, then put your hand on the boy's shoulder. "You hear that?"

He moved your hand off of his shoulder instantly, with a startled expression.

"Please, (name). Don't touch me. I hate being touched."

You and Petra exchanged looks, and you turned away, embarrassed, and feeling hurt. You walked over to Hanji, grabbing a saber from beside her feet. Your (e/c) eyes met her dark brown ones.

"She didn't take our sabers, Hanji...but she took something else."

The brunette tilted her head. You noticed how tired her eyes looked. Levi's eyes held the same dark circles. Your group was already falling apart at the seams.

You would have to serve as the needle and thread, you decided as your hand tightened on the leather-wrapped grip of your blade.

You walked ahead of the group, and one by one, they began to follow you. Petra got Levi to follow, using some words you could not hear.

* * *

Miles down the road, you approached the grocery store, surrounded by other small specialty stores, like a tanning salon and a nail studio. You'd come into contact with relatively few zombies along the road, but you could tell from the parking lot that this would be a very crowded, poor decision.

The grocery store lay between a lush forest and the road, with a few smaller stores sandwiching it in the middle. The road had woods beside it, and you were considering retreating. It had to be around five or six now.

"Hey, (Name)," Hanji called out. She pointed out Petra, whose skin was a light rosy color from sun exposure. You sighed, and removed your jacket, putting it over the cute girl's head to protect it. Hanji smiled at you, then returned her attention to the scene. "There is no way we can get in there. We'd be noticed in a heartbeat. And if it's that crowded in the _parking lot_, the store will be Hell."

You didn't want to acknowledge this. Levi needed that Xanax. He had his reasons, and you would need medication as well if you had been through his circumstances.

"We need to get in there, Hanji. For Levi, our...our captain."

You both looked at the weakened man. He had still said nothing since this afternoon. His face was still the same, emotionless painting, but there was darkness in him that you couldn't see, but could certainly feel.

"It's a suicide mission," she warned you, angrily. "I won't go in there. There will be another opportunity. Our only option is to let him go unmedicated for a while, until we find some. In the mean time, we need to make sure he's relaxed and not under any stress."

"Not under any stress?" you questioned, making sure to keep your voice down to not attract unwanted attention. "For God's sake, Hanji, this is an apocalypse. What isn't stressful?"

"I shot my own mother," Hanji growled at you, sending your pride back down your throat. "I understand being sad. But I will hold back until we're safe."

You felt her anger building up, and decided to give in. Making your way to Petra, your eyes couldn't meet her's. "Petra…"

"I understand," she nodded. "We can't get in there, there's just no way."

Levi was in the back, but he began to approach you. "It's okay, (Name)," he reassured you. "I understand. I'd rather not risk your lives today. Let's just find somewhere safe."

You were glad to hear him at least talk. "Thank you, Levi...is there anywhere you'd like to stay? We can break into a big, comfy mansion if you want?"

Levi looked away. "I'd rather just stay somewhere safe. Let's look for whatever is the closest, and stay there."

That was the only leadership he could project before he returned to his reserved silence, but you were happy to at least have his opinion. Turning away from the grocery store, you walked into the woods. "Surely we'll find something if we keep going this way," you hoped out loud. Hanji didn't seem to disapprove; none of you knew where a neighborhood near here would be, anyways, except for Eld, who agreed that it would be quicker and less hazardous to travel by woodland.

Your feet crunched against the leaves and the thorned plants that you struggled to avoid. You promised yourself silently that the minute you gained an opportunity for new clothes, you would find some comfortable mom-jeans, tall boots, and a more baggy (but not excessively large) shirt, so that this damned forest navigation wouldn't be so harsh. Your pant legs were already beginning to show signs of tearing.

A zombie passed by, and turned its head slowly towards you. She let out a hiss, and reached out for you. You ran up to her and, using your strength to the best of your ability, swung at her with the saber. To your dismay, it did little.

You lifted a leg, kicking her back some so you could remove the blade. It was a piercing sword, not a slicing sword. Annoyed at the uselessness of this weapon, you re-positioned yourself, aiming for the head, and pierced straight through. The sound was disgustingly squishy, and you pulled back the blade, sending blood out of the newly formed hole on the head of the corpse.

"We need better weapons," you groaned.

"I'm sure thousands of other people have already said that," Eld replied. "But I'm also sure that's why the group of thugs didn't rob us of these."

"At least we have something," Petra growled. Her true redness from the sunburn was beginning to reveal itself now that her skin had relaxed.

With a sigh, you looked up and saw the faint outlines of a trailer park.

"Well, it's terrible protection against a large group, but if we stay quiet, there shouldn't be any trouble in it," you said in regards to the smaller homes. The others nodded at you, following your lead like sheep.

You ran to it, and peaked out to see what the situation was. A few of the dead ones walked around, making eye contact with each other and not acknowledging it. You counted five.

"We can take them," you whispered. Petra nodded behind you, as well as the rest. There were six of you, right? And five if Levi was excluded.

Running up, you each drew your blades and went at it with the beasts. Some of them were easily taken down, but you aimed just below the brain and swung too late, entering straight through the mouth. The creature pulled itself closer to you, and you dropped your weapon, moving away. Too late, it grabbed onto you, pushing you to the floor and then lingering over your body. The blade was all that kept you separate, and it wasn't doing much good as the damned monster pulled itself closer and closer. You whimpered and tried to push it off, but you were pinned, and then-

_Sklush._

A saber impaled the creature straight through the middle of the head, so that you could see the other end coming out of the forehead. You quickly moved out from under it as it could no longer support its weight. Levi held the blade, and began to tug downwards, so that it ripped the head entirely in half. You gagged, watching him rip his weapon free. His eyes met yours, and he cleaned the blade off in the grass. Everyone was watching with concern.

"I'll pick out which one we stay in," he sighed. Testing each doorknob on one trailer, he found that the front door of it, which he tried last, was unlocked. With pleasure, he opened the door, and made sure the place was entirely empty. Afterwards, he came back out. "It's empty."

Relieved, everyone entered, and locked the door. The interior revealed the house to be much bigger on the inside. There was a thick, green carpet, and the walls were all gray. The kitchen had wooden floors, but the wall was the same. There was a large TV in the living room, and there were four bedrooms, and two bathrooms.

Pleased with your findings, you sat on the couch after moving it in front of the front door. Hanji searched the kitchen and shook her head.

"All I can find are canned beans," she groaned. Petra didn't have much luck in the bedrooms.

"Just some travel bags," she sighed. "But at least there's that."

You sat up. "You mean to tell me there's not a knife or anything in this house?"

"There's a gunsafe in here," Eld replied from the master bedroom. "But, it's locked."

Levi brushed past you and entered the room with Eld. His voice could be heard from your position. "Let me try, Eld. I might be able to crack it."

Eld moved away, and Levi sat at the safe for a long time. Meanwhile, you decided that barbecue beans were better than nothing, and cut into them with a kitchen knife. The electricity here had been shut off.

Pouring them into bowls, you used up four cans, dividing them up as well as you could. You brought each person a bowl with a spoon, eventually leading up to Levi. As soon as you entered the master bedroom, you heard a click.

"Levi?" you inquired, looking into the closet. He had just cracked the safe, and opened it up. Inside, a revolver pistol was on the bottom, and several rounds of ammunition were on shelves. He removed the gun and inspected it.

"It's not bad," he replied, setting it down and looking up at you. His eyes looked as if they were starting to have some life in them. You took the gun from his hand, which he jerked back upon contact. You sighed, handing him the bowl of beans.

"They're cold, but it's food. Enjoy…"

Levi accepted the bowl, and watched you carry away the gun, bringing it to Petra, who was in the other room.

"Petra, can we talk?" you asked, setting the weapon on the bed. She looked up at you and nodded...

* * *

"You wanna know the truth?"

The room was dim, but you had a candle lit between the two of you, dimly illuminating her face. You nodded at her. After an hour of talking, you were finally getting down to more serious conversations. All to find out more about her, and more about Levi.

Her face held a tender smile.

"The truth is, I love him."

You furrowed your brow. She seemed to happy in telling you, but there was also sadness.

"But, he'll never love me."

"What do you mean?"

The girl brushed her hair behind her ear. Her face was positioned so that a shadow was cast over her eyes.

"Why wouldn't he love you, Petra? You're so kind, and so beautiful. Don't put yourself down."

"It isn't me, (Name). It's him."

You felt taken aback. It sounded so rude to hear. "What?"

"I don't mean anything bad about him. But there are definitely some things you don't know about Levi. Things he has confessed in me, that have made him incapable of loving."

You tilted your head. "He told me that he was moved from parent to parent, and eventually gave up on ever being adopted."

"If that were all it took, (Name), we'd all have anxiety but you and Hanji…"

Her eyes grew very serious. You leaned in.

"Levi...was twelve, the last time he was adopted. By a woman named _Shyla. _And she was a very kind, very beautiful woman, at first glance. Nothing proved wrong in her records. She seemed fine. And at first, Levi loved his life with her, writing notes back to the orphanage about how wonderful she was, and how she was more like a best friend than a mother, and he didn't mind…

"But then…"

* * *

_Levi backed against a wall._

"_Why did you do that?!" he screamed at her, staring her right in the eyes. He was trying not to cry, but there was obvious fear in him. His entire body was shaking._

_The woman looked down on him mercilessly. She smiled, coming closer and breathing on his neck. He looked away._

"_S-stop it!" he yelled, pushing her away. But her hands grabbed his, and she held him against the wall._

"_I love you, Levi. And I want you to be happy with me."_

_He wasn't strong enough to push her back, and sobbed loudly. But no one could hear those yells here, not in this house, so far away from any neighbors, from anyone who could care._

* * *

"(Name), that woman, she..._raped _him. She raped him every day, torturing him, making him fear coming home. But no one dared believe it. A woman, raping a boy? It was crazy. Especially hearing it of Shyla, the town's most charitable and caring woman. They accused him of attention-seeking, and sent him back home. There was no proof. She didn't leave marks. She wasn't stupid enough to do that.

"He once tried to kill her, but his heart was filled with kindness and love, as our orphanage mother had instructed. He couldn't bring himself to hurt her, so he began hurting himself instead, cutting, and drinking, and overdosing a few times on drugs. And nearly every night for a year, he'd lose his breath, his mouth would go dry - he'd be frozen in fear as he was…used."

Your eyes were wide with horror.

"She started off with small things. Kissing, touching. And it gradually became worse and worse. He wasn't safe anywhere, even in his own skin. He'd sit alone, and he'd feel her reaching for him, grabbing hold and killing him from the inside. Eventually, Levi became completely desensitized to it. He came home _expecting it, _(Name)! He knew it was going to happen, and he just _got used to it! _He became romantically involved with his adoptive mother! Don't you see what's wrong with that?!"

"I-"

"He would buy her flowers! He bathed her and fed her when she was sick, and he fucking worshiped that damn woman! He no longer considered it rape, because it was like Stockholm's Syndrome! He'd come home and talk to her about his day, and she'd listen, and then he'd just cuddle her, pleasing her with massages and words of affirmation! And the thing he'd do most is clean her house. She never asked him to do that, though. He just did. It got worse as that 'relationship' grew, as if cleaning was a way to wipe off his pain. To take it all away and forget it happened. It was a hidden ache to get away from this new hell. But she'd come in the room, and he'd smile, and continue loving her as if she were his wife.

"And slowly, she began to deny his love. She'd come home tired and he'd try to touch her, but she'd slap his hand away. She'd go out late and party, leaving him alone in that house. And he'd pace the halls, every room filling him with some form of dreadful memory. One day she came home and got him in the car, and just left him at the orphanage, refusing to give an explanation as to why, what he had done, or anything. He was just abandoned, again, for the last time."

You were speechless.

"Levi tried to kill himself six times. He had anxiety attacks nearly every night. I met him and convinced him, after we became friends, to tell the orphanage mother. She had the woman arrested, and sent Levi to a therapist. At first, when I met him, he would scream if I so much as touched him. He's grown used to me, but he still fears arousal, he fears the building up of romance. He fears so much, (Name)..."

Her eyes were watering, and her voice was growing weak.

"His mind would replay scenes from what he saw, and he couldn't take it back. It still does, but he...the Xanax keeps him from reacting. Keeps him from crying. He's cold now. Cold as the winter air, as the breath that Death breathes onto his next victims, claiming them and sending them on their path to Heaven or Hell."

The room was silent and the candle began to dim. Your eyes were wet with tears, but Petra was worse off. Her voice was no longer there, and all that remained was a creaking, tearful whisper.

"And that's why he'll never love me, (Name). He'll never love anyone."

* * *

_You reached for his hand, and he jumped when your skin touched his. He quickly took his hand back._

"_Please...just...sleep," he whispered, laying on the floor and closing his eyes tightly. _

"_Please, (name). Don't touch me. I hate being touched."_

* * *

**Gee a lot happened this week.  
I rejected my friend, because I'm secretly in love with my best friend for five years, and got accused of being a "Friend-zoner".  
Also I dumped my last person because he tried to have sex with me after a week. That was pretty not cool.  
Maybe my heart problems are punishment for writing this chapter.  
Next chapter will be sad but after that it cheers up, pinky swear.  
Reviews are loved and treasured.**


	11. Jean, Chapter 5

**Attack on Zombies  
Jean, Chapter 5.  
**

* * *

_Jean panted as he approached the front door of his best friend. The house was cute, almost cottage-like in stature, and his mother who answered the door befitted the house very well._

_He smiled at her. "Bonjour, mademoiselle. Où est Marco aujourd'hui?"_

_Marco's mother smiled. She had never learned French, but was able to pick up on a few common phrases from Jean over the years. He was over rather often. "Marco's in the basement, killing zombies."_

_Jean smiled at her and ran past her on his way to the stairs. There was Marco, in front of his brand new XBOX-360. The machine had just come out a year ago, and it was certainly a big deal to have one. Jean let out an impressed whistle._

"_She's a beauty," he whispered._

"_Yes, and this game is the real deal!" Marco replied in regards to Dead Rising._

"_I was talking about your mother."_

"_Douchebag," Marco chortled. At this point in time (their eighth grade year), the freckled boy had a slightly foul mouth that had just become accustomed to the use of dirty words. He didn't use them frequently, but when he did cuss, it sounded out of place, coming from his sweet disposition._

_Jean sat beside him on the couch. "So, about Valentine's Day."_

_Marco paused his game and looked up at his best friend. "I was thinking about buying her a bouquet of roses," he said with a grin._

_Jean disagreed. "No, no. She deserves WAY more than some cliché display of affection. Every girl gets a bouquet of roses. She isn't every girl."_

_Marco pondered on this for a moment, and nodded, disregarding the fact that his best friend was getting so worked up. "You're damn right. I don't know what I was thinking."_

_So he made his decision. Valentine's Day rolled around, and you stood at your locker with Jean. This was the usual for the time. You had several classes together and often stopped to just talk about the trivial things in life and your not-fully-developed political ideology._

_Marco approached with a bouquet of assorted flowers, and a huge box of chocolates. There were purple dahlias, scarlet pimpernels, calla lilies, Spanish oysters, and a few other assorted beauties. Your face lit up._

"_Wow, Marco. You're really going all out for someone," you smiled. He approached you and handed them over, shyly._

"_They're...for you."_

_Your eyes lit up. "Wh-What?! Thank you so much!"_

_Marco smiled, and the bell rang. He quickly hurried off, leaving you alone with Jean. Your blushing face was all smiles as you smelled the beautiful bouquet. Jean sighed._

"_I got you something, too."_

"_Really?"_

_He reached into his locker and pulled out five volumes of one of your favorite manga. "I know you already said you had up to volume 6, so the numbers go from 7-12."_

_You lit up twice as bright, and gave him a tight hug. "Jean Kirschtein, you're the best!"_

* * *

"Jean, are you listening to me?"

His eyes looked down to meet yours. "I'm sorry, I was just...thinking."

"Well," you began, a little annoyed that you had just given an entire speech that ended up ignored. "We found a strip mall. It's empty."

"Empty?" he asked. "How is that even possible?"

"It's attached to a furniture store and a shoe store, and they aren't cheap places."

Jean perked up. You rolled your eyes and walked back to Marco and Sasha.

"Okay, we can go."

The brunette girl did a silent cheer - partially because she was overjoyed to change clothes. You all went in a rather big hurry to the mall, and opened it up, surprised to find it unlocked. A manager sat on the floor, wielding a pistol that he had used to take his own life. You frowned at the scene, but Marco approached it, took the gun, and put it through his belt-loop.

"At least there's a weapon of some sort," he sighed, also taking the keys to lock the doors.

"I happen to have a pair of finely crafted scissor blades," you grinned.

Jean waited for the doors to close, and upon turning around, fell to his knees. Connie was startled.

"W-what's wrong, Jean?"

He refused to speak. Connie traced his eyes and met a thin but well-made leather jacket. Jean approached it and put it on, and did a dance of victory.

"GOD BLESS AMERICA!" he shouted, so happy he could almost kiss his bald friend.

"Quiet down, Jean!" Connie laughed.

"Hey, (name)!" Sasha called. You turned to her. She held up a pair of thick, men's jeans and a black pull-over hoodie. "Try these on!"

You looked sad to have to change your clothes, but upon realizing that yours were still disgusting, agreed to go change. You also got a pair of waterproof boots from her, and cheered up, as you'd gone barefoot since the sewer incident.

It quickly turned into a clothes-shopping party. Marco put on a new pair of black pants, a light white shirt, and a brown vest. Connie found a comfortable baggy shirt with long sleeves, black skinny jeans, and converse. Sasha found herself dressing equally as tactful as you.

You approached Jean, holding a black jacket with no hood, but several pockets. It looked comfortable, and useful.

"Jean," you suggested. He looked up at you. "I think this would look very nice on you."

He stared down at his leather jacket with somewhat of a sad face, but changed his mind and slid on the jacket of your choosing. It was certainly more comfortable than the other. He grinned.

"Be right back!"

He ran off and returned wearing dark jeans, a striped black and grey shirt, and the new jacket. The look suited him well. You whistled.

"Damn, gurl, you look fine."

The jubilation ended after a knocking on the glass doors.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look. A small boy, probably in his early middle school years, was knocking on the glass.

"Please!" he shouted. "Please, let me in! I need shelter!"

You all exchanged looks.

"Should we…?" you asked. Jean shook his head.

"He might be being pursued. He could bring whatever's behind him with him. Or, he could be bitten."

You approached the doors. "Are you bitten?"

"No, ma'am!" he yelled. You found this good enough, and unlocked the doors, to the chagrin of Jean.

He ran in and embraced you, whimpering in fear. You looked over at the others and sighed, patting the kid awkwardly on the head.

"Thank you, thank you so much!"

* * *

You exited the furniture store with several stolen blankets, bringing them to everyone.

"Sorry I didn't bring any mattresses, turns out they're all hard as rocks."

"We're used to it," Marco smiled as you brought him one. He looked tired.

"You should get some rest, Marco," you whispered. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll go to bed soon."

You brought a blanket to Sasha and Connie, who were both wrapped around the kid between them. They found him adorable and somewhat feminine, and had jokingly declared that he was their child.

The boy had proved to be very useful. His backpack was filled with food - some perishable, some not. Your favorite item he brought along were the little frosted donuts. Dessert was definitely missed.

The three of them were already fast asleep. You smiled and placed a blanket over them.

Finally, you approached Jean, and put a blanket on him. He was sitting up and awake. His eyes met yours.

"(Name)..." he whispered. You tilted your head.

"Yes, Jean?"

"Erm...um...thank you."

You smiled and found yourself ready to try something, but unsure of your reasoning. You leaned in and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight, Jean."

His face was blood red. He tried to speak back, but found himself unable to. You giggled. If this was how he responded to a simple kiss on the forehead, you wondered how he'd react to seeing his first naked woman years from now.

Then, you wondered if he ever would see a naked woman, and found yourself saddened by the fact that, maybe, no one would ever have time for that. Your mind flashed back to other movies, (_Night of the Living Dead (the recent remake), Cabin in the Woods) _and you realized that people always found time for that. Granted, those people usually died, and in _Cabin in the Woods, _it was sort of against their will.

You approached the door, and watched the outside world go by, munching on a chocolate doughnut and feeling rather at peace…

* * *

A pair of car lights approached the store. You stood up. "Guys, someone's here."

Jean sat up, sleepily. "What?"

"Someone just parked. It's a car. Not the same one from the gas station, but another car."

The engine shut off. Four people got out with big weapons. You looked at Jean.

"Wake everyone. We need to hide."

The only doors out of the store were the ones in the front. The others were locked, and the manager did not have the keys to them.

You ran to Marco as Jean ran to Sasha, Connie, and the kid.

"Marco," you said, nudging him. "Marco, wake up!"

"Mm…(name), is that you?"

"Marco, we need to go. Some people with guns-"

The glass crashed apart at the front of the store. Marco sat up immediately, and grabbed your hand.

The voices of the people became audible.

"Let's find that brat who stole our food. Kill him, and anyone else who might be here. To avoid any vengeance."

The others agreed. Not one of them found an issue with murdering a kid.

Marco looked at you. "Okay, I'm awake. Let's go."

He ran around, looking for a hiding place. You passed where Sasha and Connie had been, and were relieved to see that they were no longer there. Marco dragged you to the back of the store, and into a bathroom.

You both entered a large, handicapped stall, and sat still. The power was out, so perhaps they couldn't find you.

Marco panted, and looked at you (or, in your general direction).

"You alright, then, (name)?"

"Not dead yet."

He laughed quietly, and hugged you. You couldn't understand the intent of the hug, and wondered if it was just to comfort you.

"(Name), can I tell you something?"

"Marco, I don't think-"

"I'm madly in love with you. And I have been for years now. Since we met, you've been on my mind. And I've never had the courage to tell you. I feared rejection, and I didn't want to lose our friendship if it made you feel weird…"

You were silent. There was nothing to look at in this black room. You could feel him warming up, though. His face and chest were radiating heat.

"But if the world is ending, I really don't want any regrets...so, please forgive me."

_For what? _You wondered prematurely. As soon as the thought processed, Marco was leaning over you. His hand felt your lips to make sure that was where they were - again, total darkness - and he slowly brought himself close. His lips brushed over yours before he pressed down more firmly. One of his hands held your face, the other made its way to your back to pull you in closer.

You had never felt more conflicted in your entire life. Part of you wanted nothing more than to get closer, to open your mouth more and really, _really _kiss him. The other part screamed _now is not the time, (name). _Your eyes opened as your chest pressed against his. You turned away, filled with sadness.

"Marco, now is really NOT the time…"

The door slammed open. You both jumped as a light illuminated the bathroom. Marco slowly crawled off of you, and held your hand instead. The door to the stall was opened, and a masked man lit you up with his flashlight.

"Well, shit," the man growled. Another person entered.

"Find someone?"

"Two."

You both were paralyzed, seeing death coming soon. One pulled you out, and the other grabbed Marco. You were both tied up and taped, and dragged to the front of the store.

A woman was standing before you, pointing her weapon in your general direction.

"Watch these two," the men stated, and went off to find the others. You looked at Marco, who looked down at his knees. Guilt filled your heart.

Soon afterwards, Sasha and Connie were found and dragged to the front.

"That's everyone?" the woman asked. The man shrugged, so she looked at you. "Is that everyone?"

You looked up at her and nodded miserably. Jean was still in here somewhere, but you wouldn't let that be known.

"Well, say your prayers, kids."

She held the gun to your head, first. She somehow assumed that you were the leader of the group. Your eyes met hers, as they were the only truly visible part of her body. You couldn't tell what color they were, but you could tell they were cold and emotionless as she held a loaded weapon to your head.

You looked past her, and your eyes widened. Hundreds of silhouettes marched towards the store. You looked at her, then at the shadows, and then back at her. She refused to break eye contact. "Boys, what the hell is she staring at behind me?"

The men turned around and groaned. "Just a horde of the damned," they said, as if it were already a normal sight. She moved aside and actually looked for herself.

"Well, I say we don't waste ammunition and leave these bastards to die. Besides, we still have to find that kid. We know he's here. A trail of food that fell out of his broken bag lead us right to him."

You were amazed that you didn't notice a hole. Still, you were in fear. The men seemed to agree with her, and they each left you alone.

Marco slowly lifted his head to look at you, full of shame.

_Marco, _you thought. _Don't worry. We'll finish that kiss later._

He seemed to read your thoughts and the look in his eyes changed. It changed nothing about the scenario, though. You were all doomed. The horde wasn't far, you were unable to reach your weapons to free yourself. And, there was no way out.

You hopped closer to Marco and turned around, putting your back against his and using what little accessibility you had with your hands to stroke his exposed fingers. If you died, now, you would die together.

Sasha and Connie exchanged looks, and Connie leaned on Sasha. It wasn't a romantic scene, but one of a strong friendship. Sasha rested her chin on his head.

The four of you waited.

* * *

**An.  
I love the new dubbed voices. They're pretty amazing.  
Some random facts about me: I'm a major Jean Kirschstein fangirl. I roleplay, and my favorite OCs are named Milliarde and Shiloh. I'm writing a novel related to Crimea and am one-third of the way through. I like History class the most. Also, I study French, German, Spanish, and Mandarin Chinese. Yay now we aren't strangers anymore.  
Chapter 6 is the midseason finale.**


End file.
